


Penance

by MegaKat



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neo Queen Serenity!, Prince Trunks!, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei comes with certain expectations and responsibilities, and Prince Trunks winds up being punished for his behavior in the worst of ways: by becoming the newest page of Queen Serenity, a friend of his father's. But when he discovers how wonderful she smells, the real punishment begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, it wasn’t the suckiest punishment his father had handed down, but it was certainly the most boring without equal. “Gods, I’m so fucking _bored_ ,” Trunks sighed to himself as he used his feet to lean back his chair onto two legs, balancing it as he formed an extremely weak ki ball and played with it lazily.

                “Then you could always go help the footmen or the cooks,” a regal voice said tartly from the doorway. That voice immediately giggled when he teetered in his chair for a moment, nearly landing on his head as he absorbed his energy and gawked at her, having the nerve to look like she’d walked in on a private conversation with himself. “Perhaps you’d rather work in the garden or the laundry?”

                “No thank you, Majesty,” Trunks managed, schooling his features into something much more respectful than his previous glare.

                With a smile, Serenity set a stack of paperwork in front of him. “There. Since you’re bored, I’m sure you’ll have no objections to going through all of those for me and sending them out to the proper recipients.” She couldn’t contain a chuckle when he groaned at the sizeable stack and thumped his head on the desk. “Oh, come on, Trunks. You had a whole day off to settle in after you arrived, so it’s time to get to work. And whining doesn’t suit you,” she added with a chuckle. “And for the record, this is no more than any of my council members go through in a single day.”

                “I _hate_ paperwork,” he groaned into the cherry-stained hardwood.

                “So do I, but you have to learn how to rule a kingdom,” Serenity sighed, giving his tense, muscular shoulder a squeeze through his cloak.

                “I hate my father so much sometimes,” he admitted with a huff as he looked through the first packet. He immediately rolled his eyes at a page full of stupid rhetorical jargon about farmsteads in what was once old China and set it down with a shake of his head.

                “What your father is doing is likely the most noble, wise, unselfish thing I’ve _ever_ known him to do, Trunks. I’ve known him since before you were a baby,” she added softly as she perched on the edge of the desk, “and he has always only ever looked out for himself—and your mother once he mated her. And then you. But never his people, and never his planet. By abdicating in the event of your grandfather’s death, Prince Vegeta is admitting that he is not fit to rule Vegeta-sai. And as much as I like Vegeta, there’s never been a truer statement.”

                “I’m not fit for it either,” Trunks protested sternly, “so why does it get shoved off on me! It’s Father’s responsibility.”

                “Oh, you’re more fit for it than you think, honey,” Serenity assured him honestly. “You are very much like your grandfather when he was young, according to what the spirit of my mother told me centuries ago. You all have intolerable tempers, but King Vegeta and yourself seem to both keep it admirably in check when it counts. And you both make very wise decisions when it comes to disputes.” She pointed at the stack in front of him. “Take that first one, for instance. What would you do?”

                Trunks sighed and humored her, flipping past the laws and straight to the dispute before reading it through carefully. “I would have someone go to the surveyor’s office in that area, check the maps, and then check the property line. Then if this rich asshole continued to insist that the peasant farmer is using his field for grazing, I would go down there and handle it myself. Likely penalize him for harassing the peasant. Why?”

                “That’s exactly what I would do. It’s a good decision, Trunks. And how would you penalize him?” Serenity asked curiously.

                “Heh, that’s easy. A fine wouldn’t really hurt him or teach him anything, so I’d make him work in the farmer’s stead for several days so he realizes how fucking hard it is to subsist on only the land.” Trunks couldn’t keep the little arrogant smirk from his face when Serenity smiled and nodded in approval. “Ok, fine. Maybe you have a point. But it doesn’t mean that I enjoy going through all of this paperwork.”

                “That’s what a High Council is for, Trunks. What I’m doing now is teaching, since your grandfather is too busy to do so and your father is abysmal at this sort of thing. I delegate all of this paperwork to the council, and I only read through disputes when it can’t be properly handled without royal intervention. And believe me, there a lot more of those than you’d guess,” she added wryly. “Now, I’m going to bed, and if you have any questions, ask me in the morning. Ok?”

                Trunks merely nodded and couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips as she slid off the desk and went to her room, then immediately shook his head. No, no, no. That’s what had landed him in this mess in the first place! Even if she looked and smelled amazing, he was sure as hell not going to wind up trying his hand with the queen of the Silver Alliance, only to further enrage his mother and father for thinking with his dick! “Though that night with Ami sure was worth it,” he chuckled under his breath. “And besides, her and mother aren’t even blood cousins! I don’t see what the big fucking deal is!”

                “Ok fine,” he continued to himself softly, “the big deal is that they found out about Mako, Mina and Rei as well. Not like they didn’t want it, though…” He chuckled at that and sighed as he leaned back in his chair once again, half of his mind focused on the stack of papers in his lap and the other half entertaining thoughts of various Senshi in innumerable different states of dress and sexual positions. Not that it was difficult to imagine such things, since he’d actually witnessed them all firsthand.

                And this was his punishment: being sentenced to paperwork and kingdom-running stuff until his father decided that he’d learned his lesson. The punishment itself had been his mother’s idea, though, since all of Vegeta’s ideas involved an ass-kicking.

################

                _“And while you’re on Earth, hopefully you’ll learn a few things about decorum, and the dignity that a future king should display at all times,” Bulma sighed. “You’re going to be a king, Trunks. You can’t run around fucking every princess and queen that you come across. Hell, you were supposed to be learning about the Intergalactic Trade while you were in my home galaxy!”_

_“Sorry, Mom,” Trunks sighed, giving her a hug._

_“Not yet you aren’t,” she replied tartly. “Serenity’s going to have you buried elbows deep in paperwork while she teaches you how to run a kingdom. You’re going to be too busy to even jack off while you’re staying with her. Oh,” she added quickly, frowning up at him, “and if I even **think** that you’re trying to put the moves on her daughter, I will castrate you myself. You hear me, boy?”_

_The look on her face had Trunks wondering if she actually meant it; one could never tell when Bulma was pissed. “On my tail, I won’t try and sleep with Chibi-Usa,” he promised solemnly._

_“Good boy.”_

#####################

                Thank the gods that Trunks had sworn on his tail, because if he hadn’t, he would’ve been doing his best to seduce the innocent pink-haired crown princess of Earth. Dear gods, she was gorgeous! As gorgeous as her mother, in fact, but Chibi-Usa didn’t possess that ethereal aura of untouchability that her mother carried around her.

                And that untouchable goddess was suddenly back in the room, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her presence; she’d likely been there for a little while as he’d mulled over the reasons for his predicament. “Majesty?” Trunks asked respectfully.

                Serenity sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in a mixture of agitation and embarrassment. “I hate to ask you for a favor like this, Trunks, but—“

                Those words had a million dirty thoughts going through his head, despite what he knew was about to be some mundane request to run out and grab something from somewhere or someone. “I’m technically your page, Lady, so whatever it is…” He shrugged nonchalantly.

                “Naru isn’t here, and I called to check on her. Umino says that she’s fighting through a bout of morning sickness.”

                The slight coloring to her cheeks had Trunks’s beast rising up unbidden; that pretty blush on her face made her suddenly appear a lot less untouchable and made her look much more her body’s age of twenty-two. “Naru’s your handmaiden, yes?”

                “Yeah, and my daughter is out with Broly right now and I would rather not disturb them by calling for something as silly as help with my dress.”

                Trunks couldn’t help himself any longer as he flashed her his patented sexy Saiyan smirk and coupled it with a little wink. “Well, I’m pretty good at undressing women, so it wouldn’t be a problem to get your clothes off, Serenity.”

                The queen immediately blushed even brighter at that, but managed to keep her dignity. “This doesn’t involve ripping them off, Trunks.”

                “Oh, I’m just busting your balls a little, Majesty,” Trunks chuckled as he stood, took her hand, and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. “Come on, I’ll help you get out of all that silk and those petticoats.” He studied the dress once they were in her private chambers and finally lifted a brow. “This dress is a lot more complicated than what you usually wear, isn’t it?”

                “Yes,” she sighed, trying her best not to feel self-concious about having a man in her room. Ok, not just any man—Mako had told her stories about what a sexy beast Trunks was without all of his royal finery, in _and_ out of the bed. “It’s a Kanassian style of dress, since I was meeting with their delegation this afternoon. Trust me, wearing it wasn’t exactly my choice for everyday wear, and it took Naru an hour getting me into it properly.”

                “Well, getting it off isn’t as hard as you would think,” Trunks assured her, taking her by the shoulders and turning her so he was facing her back. He immediately began to unbutton the line of silk fasteners down the back, exposing yet another layer of silk and more buttons. “Dear gods,” he chuckled, “you really went with the full style from Kanassa, didn’t you?” When she sighed and nodded, Trunks first undid the sash around her waist and then slid the first layer of the dress from her shoulders to let it pool on the floor. “There’s a hoop under all this too, isn’t there?”

                “And a corset, I’m afraid,” Serenity confirmed, turning an even brighter shade of red.

                “Don’t be embarrassed, Majesty,” Trunks said gently, biting his tongue to avoid calling her ‘sweetheart’ or ‘beautiful’ as he would any other woman that he’d undressed. “If it makes you feel any better, I have to have help getting out of this formal armor that father insisted I wear at all times. And I’ll remind you that I’m very used to taking care of myself.”

                “Thanks,” she whispered as she wriggled out of the second layer of silk, exposing her petticoats and corset. “Now, if you’d just unlace it enough for me to—ah! Trunks!” Serenity yelped, immediately crossing her arms over her chest to hold the whalebone in place.

                “Shit, sorry! I really didn’t mean to—“

                “It’s fine!” She snapped, “just get the ties on the petticoats and the hoops, since I can’t move my hands!”

                “I really didn’t mean to do that,” he mumbled petulantly, his dexterous fingers unlacing the ribbons at her waist. “I _am_ sorry, Serenity.”

                He was sincere, she could feel it through her empathy as she felt him working at the rest of the damnable outfit. “Well, at least it’s easier to breathe,” she managed lightly. “It’s ok, I know you weren’t purposely trying to expose me.” Serenity chortled in relief when the heavy hoops and petticoats fell to the floor, leaving her in only garters, hose and her half-slip. “So much better. Thank you, Trunks.”

                “Need help with the ties on the hose?” He inquired as he eyed her shapely legs.

                “Fresh,” Serenity snorted, slapping his arm lightly, careful to hold her corset in place with the other hand. She smiled when he just grinned and winked at her, then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for helping a lady with her clothing, Prince Trunks. Now get out of here so I can get out of the rest of it.”

                “My pleasure, Lady,” he responded with a grin, unable to stop his tail from swishing around in interest at the sight of her with so little on. He quickly got out of there, though, and wiped his forehead dramatically the moment her door was closed behind him. “Be still my beating—er, ok. _Not_ my heart,” he snickered as he entertained a fantasy of how delectable the queen would have looked without that slip and only the garters and silk hose concealing most of her luscious thighs.

##########################

                The next morning found Trunks passed out on the sofa in Serenity’s sitting room with a pile of paperwork on his chest, snoring lightly as he dreamed of someone with golden hair wrapping herself around him and taking all of him as she whispered his name with delight and flexed around his aching cock.

                And when a golden haired beauty gently woke him, he nearly jumped her until he realized with quite some shock that it was the queen. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed in awe.

                “So I’ve been told,” Serenity replied with a snort. “Your scouter was going off, I thought you might want to answer it,” she added as she handed it over, glancing down at the small pile on his chest. “You went through an awful lot of that. Good work.”

                “Hn,” Trunks replied sleepily as he donned his scouter and mashed the button to answer the call, only to find himself being stared at by a scowling prince. “What, Father? It’s too early to be yelled at for things I haven’t even _thought_ of doing.”

                “Why isn’t it your room I see in the background, boy!?” Vegeta snapped loudly, making his son cringe and rub at the bridge of his nose.

                “I’m also fully clothed,” his son pointed out. “And if you must know, I fell asleep on Lady Serenity’s couch while I was going through paperwork for her. Any more fucking complaints this early in the godsdamned morning, Father!?”

                “Remember to whom you speak, boy,” Vegeta warned him softly.

                “Prince Vegeta!” Serenity called from the next room. “Your son was up working all night for me, and while I have no clue what you are insinuating that he’s done wrong, I assure you that the only thing he got up to yesterday was going over how to solve debates between the different classes.” She strode back into the room then, hairbrush in hand. “And for the record, it **_is_** way too fucking early for yelling, just as Prince Trunks has pointed out. So _hush_ ,” she chuckled.

                “Whatever,” Vegeta sighed, signing off.

                “Thank you,” Trunks said gratefully as he tossed his scouter down onto the finished papers. But when he looked up at her and found that golden goddess just studying him carefully, he couldn’t keep a slew of impure thoughts out of his head. “I’d heard you have another form… why don’t you stay in that one? Gods, Lady… you are simply beautiful as a blonde.” Not to mention her enticing scent, which seemed to be even stronger and more alluring in this form than in the other. Trunks’s inner beast was even trying to purr as it sniffed the air, but the Saiyan in question was keeping it firmly in check out of self-preservation.

                Blushing prettily at such a genuine compliment, it took her a moment to answer. “People tend to take me more seriously in my other body,” she finally replied. “The silver hair makes me seem more regal.”

                “No, the silver hair makes it easier for them to concentrate on something besides sex,” Trunks said without thinking. “Because if I was negotiating with you like you are now, I wouldn’t be able to think about anything but the bedroom.”

                Serenity turned an even brighter shade of red at that and was at a total loss for how to reply. No one had spoken to her like that before. _Ever_. Ok, a few men had made passes at her, but they’d never been quite so sincere about it… nor had they been close to as sexy as Trunks looked, his hair tousled and his eyes still a little sleepy. “Um… uh… thank you?” She squeaked out after a long silence.

                “Just speaking the truth, Lady.” Climbing off the couch, Trunks had the decency to turn a little pink at the sight of his own morning wood. “Bathroom?” He asked in embarrassment.

                Serenity just pointed into her room as a tiny smile played on her face and she tried not to think dirty thoughts. Damn, if Mako hadn’t been joking! This man was hung like a fucking horse! “Bad thoughts, Usa… bad thoughts.”

                 “Only bad if you let yourself think so!” Trunks yelled from the bathroom, where the sound of peeing could be heard as well.

                Serenity blushed at that and immediately busied herself in going through the paperwork he’d stacked neatly on the floor, some of them covered in notations in his masculine handwriting. Damned Saiyan hearing; now he knew she’d been thinking less than pure thoughts about him!

                Walking back out after washing his hands, Trunks gave her a grin and a wink as he sat down next to her on the couch. “No shame, Majesty, most women see that thing and think bad thoughts, so you shouldn’t be any different. You _are_ a woman, after all.”

                “I’m also twenty centuries older than you, Trunks,” Serenity replied automatically as she began to make two stacks of papers—one to turn in and one that she’d check over.

                “Shit, you still look younger than me,” Trunks teased as he read over her shoulder.

                “Stopped aging at twenty-two,” she replied absently as she read through a particularly nasty dispute between neighbors in what was once America. “Hm… this one I’ll handle myself,” she said as she started a third pile. She felt an arm around her shoulder then and stopped. “I don’t know if you’re just being cute or if you’re genuinely flirting with me, Your Highness—“

                “Just teasing you,” Trunks chuckled as he held her close, secretly breathing in her scent. Damn it, she smelled great. Amazing, in fact. Like moonlight and all of his favorite desserts rolled into one. “You obviously don’t get teased as often as you should,” he added.

                “And you obviously don’t know when you’re dealing with a lost cause,” Serenity countered lightly. “Now, go get ready for the day while I bathe and dress. I have a meeting in an hour and I need you to give Broly a break in watching over Chibi-Usa. Not like he’d want one,” she muttered, “since I highly suspect he has a crush on her.”

                “Sure you don’t want me to stay and scrub your back?” He chuckled lightly.

                “Out,” she snorted in reply, her tone leaving no room for argument.

##########################

                “Prince Trunks?”

                “Yeah, I’m in here, Umino,” Trunks sighed, setting down a sheaf of paperwork that he was meticulously going over concerning a custody battle in what was once Europe. It was so lengthy and messy that it actually belonged in a separate stack meant solely for the queen, and Trunks was actually finding himself engrossed in the case, having a harder time making a decision as he read more and more about it. “I could use a break, anyway, so what’s up?” He asked when one of the queen’s most trusted advisors stepped into his sitting room.

                “Her Majesty requests your presence at a luncheon with the leader of the remnants of the planet of Hera. Their leader has quite the mouth, and she thought that perhaps having a male on her side of the table would help to balance things out.” Umino sighed at that and shook his head. “That man… I mean, I’m hentai as hell, but he puts me to shame!”

                “Heh… Bojack’s one of those people that you have to just ignore sometimes.” Standing up, Trunks quickly donned his armor with Umino’s help and followed him to the smaller dining room. “My Lady,” he purred as he entered, “I apologize for my tardiness. I would have joined you sooner, but I was finishing up some of that paperwork for you.”

                “My dear prince, thank you so much for joining us,” Serenity replied warmly, blushing a bit as she simultaneously felt relieved just by having him walk in the room. Not only that, but he was totally playing it off as if she’d been expecting him all along, careful not to give away that Bojack was getting on her nerves! Damn, if she didn’t owe him for such a wise display of tact! “Bojack was just regaling us with the tale of how he won my dear cousin’s heart.”

                “Won more than that,” the rogue chuckled as Trunks took a seat and he noted the deepening of her blush. “So… where was I…? Oh, yeah. So, she sends this fireball right at my nads and I just barely managed to dodge it, and by then she was running out of steam. Shit, we’d only been fighting for two hours at that point, and I honestly didn’t want to hurt the woman. Though she was trying like hell to put a hurtin’ on me. Mmm… Amazons and their tempers… anyway, I finally blasted her beautiful ass through a wall before I pinned her to the remains of it, and then I ripped off her—“

                Trunks cleared his throat loudly at that, but couldn’t help the sheepish grin creeping over his face. He was stopping the pirate for now, but he was _definitely_ tracking him down for the rest of the story later on! “Sorry, Bojack, but I don’t think this is the type of conversation we should be having in front of Her Majesty. I can smell that she’s becoming a bit uncomfortable with the topic.”

                Bojack’s eyebrows hit his hairline at that and he blinked. “Shit, Sere, you could have said something. You know how my mouth runs the fuck away with me.”

                “It’s quite alright,” Serenity whispered, sending Trunks the most grateful look she could manage around her wineglass as she drained it of its contents. “Thank you, Prince Trunks, your nose was quite correct. So, Bojack… how is Galaxia doing anyway? Any plans for children?” She asked sweetly as Trunks obligingly refilled her glass. She did like Bojack, but sometimes his stories really did get too out of hand.

                “Yup, trying my best to knock her up as soon as I return. It’s about time we tried for some kids, I think. I just hope they’re all boys… I don’t think I could deal with that woman’s temper in a horde of little girls. Not to mention the asses I’d have to kick when they all reach marriageable age. Amazonian law be damned, my baby girls aren’t fighting for their own virginities!”

                Serenity did let out a laugh at that despite how coarsely he worded his reply. “Aw, I think you’ll be a wonderful daddy to a little girl, Bojack. And I’m positive that she’ll wrap you around her little finger the moment she’s born.”

                “That she will,” Bojack rumbled in quiet agreement. “Just like her mother has.”

##################

                “Trunks, I can’t thank you enough!” Serenity exclaimed once they were alone in her own study and he was quickly helping her with her corset laces. She was frankly so relieved by his impeccable display of keeping the Hera-jin’s manners in line that she didn’t even have time to be embarrassed when Trunks fucked up her laces again and she barely caught the undergarment in time. “That had to be the most diplomatic display of correcting a guest that I have ever witnessed. How many times did you redirect that conversation from stories about fucking my cousin into the ground, anyway?”

                “I counted nine,” he snickered, “but I think I missed one or two. Go change, then you can help me with this damned custody dispute I’ve been reading. It was meant for you, anyway, so I’ll go fetch it and maybe you can make heads or tails of where all these kids need to go.”

                “Sure!” Serenity replied cheerfully as she closed her door behind her and detransformed to her golden-haired body. She yelled the rest of her reply through it as she changed into a day dress that wasn’t nearly as restricting as the first since it was only Trunks that she would be spending time with. “Hell, I owe you after you saved me from some extremely graphic descriptions of my cousin’s naughty bits! The last time Bojack visited, I got told this _wonderful_ story about how Laxi shaves her snatch with her sword,” she added with a groan.

                Having used his Saiyan speed, Trunks was back already and he laughed at the sound of Serenity being awfully candid with him and flashed her a grin when she came back out, looking radiant in what looked like a very comfortable day dress without anything binding her breasts. He couldn’t help but notice how damned tasty she looked, either, with her curves unbound. “You should wear something like that more often, Lady. The corsets don’t do you the justice that your natural body does.”

                Serenity immediately blushed at that and smacked his arm. “You keep your thoughts off my body, Prince Trunks!” She ordered in embarrassment. “Natural or otherwise, my curves are none of your concern!”

                “Heh… kind of hard to look when they’re _there_ , dear Lady. I am a Saiyan male, after all… and I am in awe of such a wonderful sight. I’ll be sure to tell my grandfather that you’re just as lovely as the photo he showed me of your coronation.”

                She blushed again at the compliment and smacked his arm once more, though not quite as forcefully as before. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Trunks… I think I can see why you’re such a hot topic among the ladies of the court.”

                “Nah, I don’t have to flatter them for their attention,” he snorted as he took a seat on the sofa. “I just have to look good… and let’s admit it, I don’t have any trouble in that department.”

                “Of course not. You’re as good-looking as your father… as arrogant and proud as him, too. You just wait, Trunks. One of these days, a lady is going to make you eat some humble pie,” Serenity advised as she took the sheaf of papers from his hands.

                “Mmm… pie. Is that a metaphor for puss—“ A smack to the back of his head shut him up and made him laugh hysterically, and he could have sworn that the queen was trying not to laugh as well while she held a stern expression on her face and gave him the Serenity patented “Look.” He’d heard stories about that famous look, and he had to admit that it would be just as scary as he’d heard if not for the current topic of conversation.

“Oh, come on, you walked into that one! And I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about how much I love to eat pu—“ A clearing of her throat made him stop, but he winked lecherously. “Um… **_pie_**. Yeah… that’s it. I definitely meant **_pie_**. Cherry’s my _favorite_ ,” he purred in a soft, conspiratorial whisper.

Truth be told, his favorite was strawberry… but he wasn’t going to admit it when that’s all he could smell in the room; whether she was wearing a strawberry-based perfume or it was just her natural scent, the smell was doing extremely funny things to his beast.

                “I’m… um… sure it is,” Serenity managed, genuinely trying not to laugh when it was clear that he was attempting to make her do so. She couldn’t keep from cracking a tiny grin though and whacked his forehead lightly with the paperwork. “Want my help or not, my pie-eating princeling?”

                “Well, if you’re offering me some pie, then most _definitely_ ,” Trunks deadpanned, only to get whacked even harder.

                “Thoughts off my curves _and_ my pie. It’s not up for any eating contests, young man,” Serenity snorted. Gods, he was so funny! And she had to admit that it was nice to have someone to joke around with like she did with her sisters, someone who wasn’t likely to run around telling stories about her potty mouth and her little hentai thoughts.

                “You sure? I could put that to the test, Serenity,” Trunks countered with a waggle of his eyebrows. “What’s the pie-eating contest record? One hour? Two? I would lovingly eat pie _all night long_ if you’d just set it on the table, all hot and juicy and—OW! That one hurt a little!” He couldn’t help but laugh though when it was clear that she was on the very edge of hysterics herself, her body shaking in silent laughter and her lips cracking a wide grin. “What’s so funny?” He teased.

                “You don’t eat pie on the _table_ in my palace!” Serenity cackled, finally losing it and laughing hysterically, so hard that tears were running down her face and she would have fallen on the floor if not for Trunks catching her in time.

                He was still holding her steady when she was reduced to little occasional giggles, and the Saiyan prince felt his beast responding to her scent so strongly that his tail was swishing around on its own, something it had never done before… _ever_. He stopped it immediately, wrapping it tightly around his waist to stop it from spreading his seductive pheromones, but that didn’t completely stay his beast from speaking its mind. “But if I eat pie in your bed I’ll make a mess on your sheets,” the animal inside of him breathed in her ear.

                The tickle of his warm breath made her shiver slightly, and Serenity suddenly realized how close he was holding her, but he was smirking playfully—at least she thought he was—and she just countered with a smirk of her own. “There will never be pie eating in this old lady’s chambers,” she chuckled. “Now let’s get to work already? I have things to do and then I have to dress for supper. You are joining me, right? Bojack’s likely going to be there again,” she added, suddenly more serious. “Love the man to death, but that mouth…”

                “Sure, I’ll gladly save you from stories about your cousin’s sexual escapades with a randy pirate king,” Trunks offered, sliding away from her on the couch, giving both her and his beast space—who, for the record, was starting to gnaw at the leash a little.

                Ok, fine… she smelled _great_ , but what was the big deal? Cake smelled great too and it didn’t make his beast drool like a starving wolf! But neither did strawberry pie! Then again… the queen wasn’t cake… or pie, and his beast seemed awfully fixated on eating the tiny golden-haired beauty reading beside him.

                Damn, if his stay on Earth wasn’t going to be long as hell after today if was going to be forced to breathe in that scent during his entire trip.


	2. Chapter 2

With Naru still sick, Serenity opted for a strapless bra like she’d worn when she was younger and a simple strapless gown when she dressed for dinner, since she had no one to help her dress and she didn’t want to impose upon Trunks. She did, however, have him zip her up once she was mostly decent and couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of his fingertips brushing her skin when he slid the zipper up its track. “Thank you,” she managed.

                Offering his arm, Trunks just shrugged a little and nodded towards the door. “Anytime you’re ready, my lovely Lady… and I must add that your curves look delicious this evening,” he whispered with a wink.

                “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get this over with.” Serenity was a little surprised when they entered the dining room and found Bojack waiting with his brother; both of them stood immediately upon her entry and politely waited until Trunks had pulled out her seat for her and she’d taken it. “Bido, what brings you?” She asked sweetly, suddenly not so annoyed by Bojack’s presence. If anything, Bido was just as coarse as his brother, but had the common sense to know that his bawdier tales had a time and a place.

                “I was in the area, Majesty. Thought I’d stop in and check on my brother,” he replied with a wry little grin. “I know how his mouth embarrasses the hell out of you and I thought I’d elbow him under the table whenever he got out of hand. And might I add that I have never dined with lovelier company?”

                “You may, indeed,” Serenity giggled before sipping at her wine. The first course was served then and she noted that Bojack seemed a little miffed. “Bo? You alright?”

                “No one’s lovelier than Laxi,” he muttered.

                They all laughed at that, including Trunks, who had been watching Bido carefully whenever the Hera-jin eyed the queen with interest. His beast was rising to the surface for the second time in his life, and it was not pleased by the attention being paid to the queen.

                The rest of the dinner was difficult to say the least; Bido couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Serenity and was listening intently to her every word as they went over foreign policy between the remnants of his people and the Silver Alliance. And every time he dropped a compliment on her appearance or even something as trivial as her recipe for cookies—which was really Mako’s recipe—Trunks felt his beast rising up and was forced to put it down with a vengeance, even if Bido’s praise was really nothing more than common court flattery.

                He actually sighed with relief once he’d escorted Serenity from the small dining room, and it wasn’t until she’d said his name several times that he responded. “Huh?”

                “I was remarking on how you were oddly quiet during supper, Trunks,” she said with genuine concern. “Are you alright?”

                “Fine,” he grunted.

                Using her empathy, Serenity frowned as she sensed his inner Saiyan fighting with him hard and she sat him down and looked him over once they were back in her sitting room. “Your beast is awfully riled, Prince Trunks. Any reason in particular?”

                Before he could stop his beast, it was speaking for him, his voice coming out in a low, throaty growl. “Bido seemed terribly interested in you tonight, Lady.”

                Serenity laughed at that and actually kissed his forehead. “Disregarding the fact that you seem jealous, Mister Beastie, Bido always focuses like that on whomever he addresses. He was being _polite_. Now… focusing on the main issue, here… why in the hell do you even care, _kio_?”

                “You’re in heat,” the beast humphed, followed by a little sniff. Dear gods, that strawberry pie scent was making him _crazy_!

                “Ah, makes sense. Before Raditz mated, he always had to stay far away from me whenever I was fertile. Tell you what, I’ll do for you what I did for him one night and—“

                Trunks’s beast totally stopped listening right then and started thinking of just what she could do for him to make him feel better, his purr bubbling up and gradually filling the room. “Huh?” He finally asked when a blonde, casually dressed Serenity sat down next to him and propped her feet up in his lap.

                She giggled at that and shook her head as he just stared at her bared toes. “Let me guess. Your brain stuttered on ‘what I did for him one night’ and you didn’t even notice me leaving when I went and changed clothes?”

                A little grunt and a shrug had her laughing hard, and Trunks—now back in control—just blushed a little. “Sorry. Um… what were you saying, Majesty?”

                “Usa,” she chuckled. “If we’re being so informal that I’m asking you to rub my feet, I think you’ve earned the right to address me as ‘Usa’ in private. So…” She wiggled her toes again for good measure. “Are you a foot man like Raditz? Will this help a little bit?”

                “Actually, I’m a leg man,” he admitted with a little smirk, feeling some of his confidence return when she lifted a questioning brow. “I don’t suppose I’ll get a shot at rubbing those creamy thighs…?”

                “They’re just as tanned as my calves in this form, Trunks… but no,” she replied wryly.

                “And if I was a tit man?” He grinned when she turned an even deeper shade of red and her toes stopped wiggling against his leg. And that grin did nothing to betray his thoughts of seeing her bare breasted, her back slightly arched in offering for him to take a pink nipple in his mouth. “Heh, that’s what I thought. But… I suppose I could make due with touching the royal feet,” he added as he took one in his hand and began to massage the arch, making her sag back into the armrest and moan happily. “I have another bit of paperwork for you, by the way,” he mentioned as she continued to make pleased little noises and he felt her legs utterly relax in his lap. “It’s not difficult, though… it’s just something that I don’t understand.”

                “Oh?” Serenity asked curiously, coming up out of the haze of relaxing pleasure just enough to listen coherently.

                “It’s a very complicated divorce proceeding, Usa. And I simply don’t get it. My beast was even confused as fuck while we were trying to read it—I’ve never been so damned confused about a simple word in my entire life.”

                “Well, since you’re Saiyan, that’s understandable,” she sighed as he released her legs to retrieve a sheaf of papers from the desk. She took them and murmured happily when he continued to rub her feet, though, even if the divorce described in the papers was extremely messy and vicious. “This is easy enough,” she finally said. “The children go to the father in this case.”

                Furrowing his brow, Trunks didn’t notice the way his beast was slipping his hands up to her calves, nor did he catch the way she jumped only a little in reaction… but still allowed him the liberty of massaging the royal calves. “Don’t the children normally go to the mother, Usa?”

                “Yes… but this mother is unfit. She’s been caught cheating with several different men, which is why the father is filing for divorce. The children have all also stated that they want to stay with their father. And as an addendum, we should add that the mother seek therapy…” She flipped a page and shook her head. “I hate these sorts of things, and I hate taking children from a mother that very likely loves them all, but if she continues with this sort of thing, it would create a very unstable environment for the children. She should still have visitation as often as she likes, with an adding order for reassessment of the case in a few months for some sort of joint custody hearing.”

                “I still don’t get it. I mean, we have a way to reject a mate, but…”

                “It never happens, I know,” Usa finished for him absently as she drew a pen from her subspace and started making notes on the paper. “The inability to cheat on a mate or harm them in any way is one of the many qualities I envy about you Saiyans.”

                The bitterness in her voice made Trunks purr softly in comfort to her and nuzzle the calf so close to his face. “My grandfather had hinted that your marriage wasn’t a happy one, Usa. I’m sorry for that.”

                “We were young and stupid and very much in love, Trunks,” Usagi muttered as she shrugged, ignoring the kiss she felt on her ankle. “Before we knew it, we were betrothed, and then married… and we both came to realize that it was just stupid infatuation… it was really neither of our faults. But he didn’t have to cheat,” she added in a sad whisper.

                “He was an asshole.”

                “Yeah, he was. But he was also the father of my daughter… and he was a very good father,” she allowed. “But honestly, I found it hard to even cry at his funeral. He was off with some little hussy when the accident happened, and I couldn’t help but think of how fitting it was that he’d finally been caught with his pants down.”

                “Grandfather said it was quite the scandal,” Trunks chuckled, unable to stop a little smirk from gracing his lips. “And that you had the full support of the people… that you still do. But that they’ve been subtly pressuring you to accept offers of courtship from other planets.”

                “Eh, not interested,” she muttered as she signed off on her recommendations to her High Council. “Why go through all that bullshit again just to wind up heartbroken in a hundred years?” She added candidly.

                “You could always just court a Saiyan,” his beast suggested mildly.

                “Huh?”

                Those blue eyes studying him made him smile and he shrugged as he moved to her other calf. “Nothing.” She clearly hadn’t heard a word and he shrugged once more before daring to slide his hand up her skirt to her inner thigh. “I was asking if you’d ever had a Saiyan massage before. It’s extremely relaxing, Usa… and you’re very, very tense. Not a ploy to get in your panties!” He added quickly when she frowned and started to pull her leg from his grasp.

                Well, ok… it was, but his beast had no plans on getting there in one night. This was just a laying of the foundation for what would come eventually. _Er… no pun intended,_ his beast chuckled softly.

                _We’re not fucking the queen,_ Trunks sputtered. _Seriously, I really don’t feel like having my mother and father beat the pure ever-loving shit out of me when I get home._

“Trunks?”

                “Hm? Sorry, was just thinking.”

                She could feel through her empathy that he was troubled deeply by something, but that was as far as she delved before nodding a little. “I **_am_** overdue for an appointment with my masseuse,” she admitted, “and furthermore, I trust you… so come on.”

                Trunks didn’t let her out of his lap and easily swung her up into his arms, but it was only when he’d carefully placed her on her bed that he tipped her a wink and let her see more than a hint of his seductive nature. “Come on? Come on what, pray tell?” Tits? Ass? Face?”

                Just as he suspected, Usagi whacked his arm, but she was laughing up at him hysterically—she clearly had taken it as a joke. Well, he was half-joking, anyway. “Flip,” he instructed smoothly.

                The queen did as she was told and melted when she felt his fingers skillfully working out the kinks in her neck, a little moan erupting from between her lips. “You sure that this… mmm… isn’t too much trouble?”

“Tch, don’t worry about it, Majesty. On Vegeta-sai, male warriors even do this for each other. Well, not in each other’s bedrooms,” he added with a snicker. “That would be gay. But we pull muscles all the time during training. In fact… damn if you don’t have a ton of knots next to your spine, woman. Come on, let’s get this dress off and do this right, I can’t see the way your muscles are laid out like this.”

                Before Serenity could protest, she was being lifted into a sitting position, blushing brightly up at the handsome prince. “Um, Trunks… I don’t think this is exactly proper,” she said quickly when he began to unbutton the back of her strapless day dress.

                “Feh, I’m Saiyan. When have I _ever_ cared about proper?” He chuckled as he shoved her bodice down to her hips and ignored her loud squeak of embarrassed protest. “Here, if it makes you more comfortable—“

                Serenity took the offered cloth that he placed in her hands and stiffened when she saw that it was his shirt. He was _half naked_ … in _her bed_! She immediately began to squirm towards the edge to make a hasty escape, but when she turned her head she found him grinning down at her.

                “Move any further and I’ll see your tits,” he remarked smoothly from behind her. “That’s why I gave you my shirt. You can slide it under you so that you won’t be exposed if I roll you onto your side.”

                “Oh… um, thank you.” It really was a gentlemanly act, even if she had a hard time turning her head away from the sight of his gorgeous, rippling, tanned chest. _Now **that’s** what a man should look like, _she thought privately. And what a man! Mako hadn’t been kidding! Clutching at the sheet beneath her to stop herself from reaching out to discover if his skin was really as warm and ruddy as she suspected, Serenity sighed, laid down on her stomach, and _tried_ to relax. This was just a massage, nothing more, and she’d said it already; she trusted him. That was why she’d immediately agreed to this— she could even sense his innocent intentions through her powers of empathy, and that reassured her enough to not protest any further.

But ye gods, this had better placate his beast as well. “So… you do this for a lot of women?”

                “Jealous, beautiful?” Trunks laughed as he pushed the rest of the silk out of the way and began with a knot in her shoulder, smiling at the little gurgle of pleasure emitting from her.

                “No, just curious… I’ve heard rumors that you were sent here as punishment,” she mumbled, then sighed when he found a tight spot in her neck. “Mmm… right there…”

                “You really want to know, Majesty?” He asked hesitantly. He counted her as a friend, but how would she react if she knew why Vegeta had sent him to Earth? Her little shrug had him nodding, and he continued to move his warm hands down her spine as he answered. “I kind of slept with all of your sisters.”

                Serenity’s silver eyes opened at that and she blinked up at him. “All of them!? And you’re _alive_!?”

                “The Inners,” he amended. “Now hold still or you’ll ruin what I’ve fixed.” Once she was relaxing again, Trunks continued. “I know you know about Makoto, she’s told me that she’s told you and I’m cool with that. Then there was Minako during my six month stay on Venus—her and I became casual lovers while I was studying there. Then after Rei and Goten mated, Rei heard about fusion and well…”

                Serenity cracked open an eye to find him blushing and she managed a little teasing grin. “So… did you cross swords with Goten? Or did you actually fuse and do the nasty for thirty minutes?”

                “Ew, Usa! And people call _me_ the pervert!? Foreplay, then fusion, and we did _not_ cross swords, damn it. And I’m a gentleman, I’m not going into further detail than that, thank you very much.” Trunks noted the way she was suddenly studying his chest and smirked. “Why? Did you want to try Gotenks for yourself?”

                That charming red stain to her cheeks was back, and Serenity immediately buried her face in her pillow. “Of course not!” She protested, the sound muffled.

                They were both quiet for several minutes until Serenity was relaxed once more and he was working on her sides, careful not to brush his fingers against her breasts in the process, and she was immensely grateful for him taking such strides to make her feel comfortable with the situation. “So… that leaves Ami. Or would you rather not talk about it?”

                “Frankly, I seduced the hell out of her, someone found out, and word got back to my mother. And even though I’m not related to Ami by blood, Mom was thoroughly disgusted by the idea and did some digging… and found out about the others. So I got sent to Earth, with the promise that they’d remove my balls if I tried my hand with Chibi-Usa. They don’t need to worry about it, though,” he snorted. “She’s gorgeous, but Broly’s got a thing for her.” He didn’t add that Broly had felt the pull and would slit his throat without a qualm should the prince try to seduce his sugar-pink-haired princess.

                “They wouldn’t need to worry about it anyway,” Serenity chuckled, “because I’d have your balls before they could get here.”

                “Which is partially why I didn’t try anything with Hotaru while I was on Saturn,” he admitted. “Haruka is… scary.”

                “That’s putting it mildly!” Serenity giggled. “She’d castrate you with her teeth if you touched her darling daughter. I’m surprised you didn’t go after Sets, though.”

                “Paragus,” Trunks replied with a shiver. “He felt the pull for her right after I landed. And he’s almost as scary as Haruka and Broly, so… no. I was a good boy on Pluto. Hell, I was a good boy until I landed on Jupiter, and then Mako made it clear that she was interested. So I did what any good gentleman would do and I honored her request for my services,” he said smugly.

                “She was _very_ pleased by your services,” Serenity groaned, recalling the very detailed discussion that her and Makoto had had about Trunks’s prowess in bed.

                “ ** _All_** women are pleased with my services,” he corrected lightly. “Aren’t you?”

                Was that a hint of seduction she heard in his voice? And _why_ was it _turning her on!_? “Um… I guess so?” She squeaked out, suddenly a little nervous.

                “You guess so?” He inquired, genuinely insulted. Trunks flipped her over then and tugged her dress off all the way, then tossed it to the floor. “Well then, I guess I’d better step it up until you’re out cold from utter relaxation.” He winked at her when she looked utterly terrified, her hands clutching his tank top to her chest. “Chill out, Serenity, this really is part of a normal Saiyan after-spar massage. Minus the oils, anyway. I could get some if you’d like?”

                Her face felt hot at the very idea of those warm, calloused hands gliding sensually over her oil-slicked skin, and Serenity managed a tiny shake of her head. “Um, no… that won’t be necessary, Trunks. But thank you for the offer?”

                The slight scent of arousal in the air made Trunks smirk and wink at her once more, and he tugged one of her legs into his lap to massage her thigh as he contemplated whether or not to switch to a **_true_** Saiyan massage and seduce her. Serenity’s scent was extremely enticing, so much that his beast was actually reacting to it… but no. He’d be a good boy while he was on Earth, and hopefully that would shut his parents up until it came time for him to assume the throne.

And once he was king, no one would be able to question him for having various bed partners. Hell, he didn’t want the job anyway, so why couldn’t he at least get _some_ pleasure out of it? After all, there was the saying, ‘it’s good to be the king,’ and he had a fair idea that it referred mostly to the bedroom.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Serenity’s eyes drinking in the sight of him half naked and the way they were growing hazy with pleasure as he switched over to her other thigh automatically. Trunks also didn’t notice the way his tail was swishing about enthusiastically; apparently his beastie didn’t agree with the notion of being a good boy and was actively trying to spread its pheromones while the prince was distracted.

A soft moan finally made him blink and focus, and Trunks couldn’t help but lick his lips when he noticed how aroused she’d become, the sweet scent of strawberry pie perfuming the air. It was then that he felt his tail swishing and he grimaced and wrapped it about his waist, mentally chiding his beast. “Right there?” He asked nonchalantly, digging into her inner thigh a little harder.

“Mmm… feels good,” Serenity sighed, light-headed and utterly relaxed from the combination of his pheromones and his skilled hands. “I can definitely understand now… how easily you managed to seduce my sisters… did you do this to them, too?”

Was she… asking him to seduce her as well? No. No, no, no! That was just the effects from his tail and nothing more, and he knew it! But still, his beast was speaking for him when he opened his mouth. “Not like this,” he answered softly, his blue eyes glittering with his beast’s desire. “I gave them a a real, full Saiyan massage. Not just something done for warriors after they’d sparred… would you care for a demonstration?”

Apparently the tail pheromones were wearing off just enough for her to have some sense, and Serenity just blushed and shook her head, her eyes sliding closed in pure trust. “No, I was just curious,” she whispered. “But tell me… what is the full massage like? I’ve heard stories about the massage parlors on Vegeta-sai—“ She blushed deeply at that as she realized how close she was coming to confessing a fantasy she’d had for years, in which a beautiful, chiseled man massaged every single inch of her flesh until she was crying out her release. “—and well, I’ve always been curious.”

                Ok… she definitely wanted one, he was positive of it, and Trunks had never read a woman wrong when it came to matters of sex. But no… gods no, did he have a death wish or something!? _Nonononononono!_ He yelled at his beast. _I don’t feel like dying!_ “Well,” he finally managed, “the masseuse can be male or female and vice-versa for the client, and the client receiving the massage is usually coaxed into an orgasm within the first five minutes.”

                “Oh. That’s it?” Serenity asked, her voice holding some disappointment. “That’s awfully quick.”

                “An orgasm makes the body release endorphins, Usa,” Trunks chuckled as he fantasized about sliding his hands up and in. Only three little inches, and he’d be stroking her clit and setting her on fire, but no—he really didn’t want to face his father’s wrath for seducing yet _another_ Solarian royal. “A full body massage is performed with oils immediately after climax, and the effect of the orgasm makes the client’s flesh sensitive to the touch. The effect is _extremely_ relaxing,” he sighed wistfully.

                “Sounds like something you’ve enjoyed in the past?” Serenity wondered aloud. 

                “Oh, definitely. Feels amazing, you know. My masseuse focuses on my thighs and my ass right after I come, and she usually has me melting into a pile of Saiyan pudding before the massage is even half over. I even fell asleep once before she could finish me off with a second orgasm.” He stopped talking then as he slipped his hands beneath the shirt covering her and worked on her stomach, giving her a reassuring smile the moment she flinched and looked up at him, her eyes unsure. “Heh… I feel a hint of a warrior’s abs,” he snickered, giving her a teasing wink. “Grandfather said you were once a warrior princess.”

                “Yeah, but that was a long, long time ago,” she replied sadly.

                “Well, your body definitely still reflects it,” Trunks said encouragingly. “Nice ass, tight thighs and only a hint of fat on your sides and stomach. You wouldn’t have a problem getting back into working out, even with a Saiyan sparring partner. Eh, don’t make that face, Usagi. I know what I’m talking about; I’ve trained plenty of fighters back on Vegeta-sai, and it wouldn’t take hardly any effort to whip you back into shape if you’re missing your fighting days.”

                “Maybe,” she replied with a tiny, grateful smile, murmuring with pleasure as he focused on her hips, so relaxed by his ministrations that she didn’t even protest when he flipped her back over and began to dig his elbow into her sciatic nerve. “That feels heavenly,” she admitted.

                “Good,” he replied, willing his beast not to purr in reaction to his own pleasure over making her feel wonderful. Trunks focused on her back again for a while and only stopped when she uttered something softly in a drowsy voice. “Hm?”

“I feel sleepy, Trunks…”

“Good,” he sighed, utterly entranced by the look of peace on her face. Trunks was so spellbound by her ethereal beauty that he couldn’t stop himself from brushing the back of his hand over her cheek, pushing a few strands of silver hair away. They’d come loose from her royal hairstyle, and the slightly messy look it presented made her seem even more gorgeous. “Meant it this morning,” he breathed in awe. “You really are utterly beautiful, Majesty.”

“You too,” she whispered, not even opening her eyes.

She was already sliding into slumber, and she was completely out by the time he began to cover her up. That was when he finally dared to give in to his beast and he dipped his face in low to gently press his lips to hers, his tongue sliding briefly over her mouth before he finally pulled away. “Too bad I’ll never get to do that again,” he whispered. “You taste as good as you smell, angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Serenity woke the next morning, naked and tucked in, she was more than a little bewildered until she sat up and a black muscle shirt fluttered into her lap… at which point she was flaming red from her hairline to her breasts as the night before came back to her. “Dear sweet gods,” she whimpered, “why did I let him do that!? Fuck _that_ , **_WHY_** did I so readily agree with it!?” Her face immediately went to her pillow and she screamed into it loudly, not completely sure whether that scream was one of some sort of teenage excitement or if it was one of fury with herself.

                That thought only made her blush harder and her blue eyes grew wide as she realized something very, very frightening. “Ohmygod… I like him,” she whimpered incoherently into her pillow before she dared to draw his shirt to her face and breathe in his scent.

                And her body’s reaction to that wonderful, woodsy, male smell had her whimpering afresh. “Ok… I really, really like him,” she squeaked. “A lot. But that… that’s ok. Doesn’t mean I have to act on it or anything right? I’m a queen, I’ve handled waaaay crazier shit than this, way more insane than being extremely attracted to… to the sexiest fucking man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

                “Are you done babbling, Usa?” She asked herself after a huff. “Good. Now roll out of bed, get dressed, and do not sniff his shirt again like some sort of perverted windowlicker. And if he’s out in the sitting room, you are not going to make heart-shaped eyes at him or act like anything’s out of the ordinary. You’re going to eat breakfast with him, avoid innuendos, and maintain a professional relationship with him. And then… you’re going to call Mako and figure out what the fuck you need to do about this.”

                Once dressed and transformed into her more regal form, Serenity couldn’t help but take one little whiff of his shirt before tucking it away under her pillow despite the warning bells going off in her head, telling her that such a thing was a bit creepy. But gods, it smelled so _good_! “Gods, that thing can’t stay in my bed,” she muttered, “or I’m going to wind up playing with myself every night just from that scent being so close to my nose.”

                The queen was utterly grateful to find that no one was in her sitting room, but she frowned to find breakfast gone and lunch in its place. “What the—“ Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the clock and she blushed at the knowledge that she’d slept in past noon for the first time in centuries! “Ye gods, he must have really relaxed me… but I’ll bet the full massage would have been even better,” she mused naughtily. “Bad thoughts, Usa, _badbadbad_ ,” she whispered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I need some fresh air,” she added with a groan, and she immediately exited her chambers and made her way down to the main kitchens to nick a few cookies.

                Chocolate always made her think better, and when she walked in and found her daughter munching contentedly on a plate full of the same item she was seeking, Serenity mused that the apple didn’t fall far from the royal tree. “Deep thoughts, daughter?”

                Chibi-Usa’s instant blush made the queen smile and she took a seat next to the princess and gave her a playful little nudge. “I know that look… are you thinking about boys, my dear?”

                “Just one,” the princess whispered shyly as she handed her mother a cookie.

 “Trunks told me that Broly has a crush on you. I take it the feeling’s mutual?” Serenity teased. Hell, her daughter was twenty-one in Lunarian years, so the queen decided not to be upset if Chibi-Usa confirmed something as innocent as a little crush. However, if the little prick had kissed her, she was going to have a very, very tough time reining in her anger. The princess was far too innocent to be engaging in anything like that, and Serenity still had yet to sum up the courage to even give her daughter ‘the talk.’

“Momma… please don’t be mad, but… Broly would like to court me. He um… he asked me to think it over, and then we were going to ask you about it if we agreed.” The nerves written all over her aura— going straight through the queen’s empathic powers—had Serenity sighing and ganking a second cookie, devouring it slowly before she dared to answer the request.

“You like him a lot?” She finally sighed, forcing herself to keep calm at the thought of a Saiyan courting her daughter. Broly was a good man, but the very idea of Saiyan courtship and all that that entailed… “Please tell me you haven’t had sex with him—you do know what sex is at least, if not the details, right? Oh dear gods we’re having ‘the talk,’” Serenity whimpered when Chibi-Usa blushed… but nodded shyly. “How… just how far have you gone with him—and I know I probably don’t want to know the answer to this, but…”

“He um… he kissed me!” Chibi-Usa squeaked nervously. “Please don’t be mad, Momma! He gave me this wonderful Saiyan massage the other night after he showed me some sparring moves in the training room and I pulled a muscle, and in the middle of it he started kissing me and it felt so good and right that I couldn’t bring myself to ask him to stop!” She babbled out rapidly, praying to her great-grandmother that the queen wouldn’t freak out and bar her from ever seeing Broly again.

“He… he gave you a massage?” Serenity rasped out hoarsely, trying not to choke on the bite of cookie shoved in her mouth.

That was when her completely, utterly innocent little daughter nodded emphatically and sighed in utter contentment. “Momma, it was _wonderful_ , I’d never felt _anything_ like that before! I’ve slept like a rock every night since he started giving them to me! And I have to admit that I was a little nervous about stripping to my skin for it, but once he started massaging between my legs I—what’s wrong, Momma? Are you alright? You look a little pale, should I call for the palace doctor?”

Serenity’s brain was still stuttering on what she thought she’d just heard, but she managed to wave her daughter away and keep her from calling the physician. “No,” she whimpered when her daughter started to talk again. “I love you but shut up while I drown in chocolate for a few minutes. Then, and only then, will I be able to discuss Broly and his little massages with you.”

Her mother’s tone and the way she was inhaling cookies while she simultaneously looked like she wanted to bang her forehead on something hard had Chibi-Usa paling and trembling slightly as a horrible suspicion dawned on her. “Momma,” she whispered, “what Broly and I did… was… was that something _bad_?”

“ _No_ ,” Serenity choked out, finally giving into temptation to smack her forehead into the tabletop. “It wasn’t bad, it was just… ohdeargods, please tell me we’re not actually going to have the sex talk?”

Chibi-Usa’s eyes couldn’t have possibly gotten any wider at that and she swallowed hard. “That was SEX!?” She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes at the very thought. “Ohmygodno I was gonna save myself for marriage!” She cried.

“Nonono, baby girl!” Serenity exclaimed, quickly hugging her daughter and flooding her with the soothing light of the ginzuishou. “That wasn’t sex, I promise you—wait, I thought you said you knew what it was?”

“I thought it was when a man put his penis inside of a woman,” the princess whispered shakily, only relaxing into the embrace when her mother gave a humorless little chuckle and a tiny nod to confirm it. “Thank the gods… so… what was it we did, Momma? It wasn’t anything weird, was it?”

“No, baby girl, it was… natural,” she finally responded after some thought and a brief temptation to tell her daughter to call her Aunt Minako. But no, this was her fault—sure, it was Lunarian tradition to never speak of sex with one’s child until their wedding night, but even the queen had to admit that such a thing had clearly been the wrong choice with this particular child. “We should have had this talk years ago, Usa. Forgive me, ok?”

“So… you’re not mad at me, Momma?” She asked hopefully.

“No… not at you, anyway. _Broly_ , on the other hand… I’ll deal with him later,” she ground out. “I can’t even process how I’m going to handle him right now, so let’s just talk about what happened the other night and what it means, ok?” A little nod from her daughter and the curiosity in her blue eyes made Serenity smile, and she offered her a cookie before taking one for herself and beginning a very long, embarrassing discussion about the birds and the bees.

########################

“Oh my,” Chibi-Usa finally whispered. “So Broly and I… we were very, very close to…”

“Yes, honey,” Serenity replied gently. “But like I said, it’s natural, so it’s nothing to be overly embarrassed about. I’m just ecstatic that he didn’t go all the way and that he didn’t hurt you somehow.”

For the millionth time, the princess vigorously shook her head and her eyes grew hard and defensive. “He never hurt me, Mother, I swear it! I’m sure his beast was in control the entire time, judging by his eyes and the way his tail was moving, but he never once hurt me… so please don’t hurt him, Momma,” she added softly. “I’m more than annoyed with him about not telling me that the massages were sexual, but… I think I’m falling in love with him,” she confessed.

“Damn it.” Serenity had been afraid of such a thing, but she knew that it could hardly be helped. If she’d informed her little girl about the things men and women did in the dark, then this would have never happened. “I won’t hurt him… but I _am_ going to give the young man—powerful Saiyan warrior or not—a stern talking to about how to behave himself with my baby.” However, everyone knew that Broly’s beast was more than a bit unstable, so perhaps she would hold off on that talk until after she’d consulted Trunks. Yes, Trunks would know what to do…

That thought made her frown. Trunks had to have known about this since he was Broly’s commanding officer, and that prick hadn’t even come to her and said a word about it! “I need to track down a certain prince, my dear,” she ground out. “Do me a favor and stay away from Broly until I can have a few words with Trunks and decide how to handle this, alright? And I’m not mad at you,” she reiterated when Chibi-Usa seemed sad.

“Momma, if Broly asks you, will you let him court me?”

Well, at least they wouldn’t be sneaking behind her back if she said yes. “I’m upset with him, not you. But yes, Usa, I’ll allow him to court you if he asks me. I just request that you stay away from him for the day and let me speak with Trunks, first.”

Relieved, the princess could only nod and smile. “Yes, Momma.”

#########################

                Coming out of the training room after a long day of trying to get his beast under control, the sight of her in an icy fit of rage had Trunks caught between a feeling of longing and wondering if he needed to call someone for backup. “Majesty?” He asked carefully.

                It was then that she stalked up to him, silver eyes blazing, and she pinned him to the wall with her hand at his throat. “I swear by all that is holy… if you _knew_ about this…!”

                “Knew about _what_!?”

                “Broly,” she growled, sounding extremely Saiyan, “has been giving my daughter...” She swallowed hard, fighting down the images coming into her head. “Saiyan massages.”

                Trunks relaxed a little at that and sighed. “Seriously? You’re mad about a massage?” He snorted.

                “Trunks… he’s giving her the full body massages that you mentioned last night! The sexual ones! I’m not sure what’s worse,” she added when Trunks went white as a sheet, “the fact that he’s been getting my daughter off nightly, or the fact that his beast likely thinks it’s already courting her!” Serenity snapped loudly. “And he didn’t ask me first! I swear to the gods—you _kids_ and your stupid fucking hormones! Do **_any_** of you think with your brains and not your privates!?”

                “Um… I’m not a kid,” Trunks reminded her. “And while I knew Broly was interested, I didn’t think he’d actually put the moves on Chibi-Usa… or I would have definitely warned you in advance.”

                “You’re what? Thirty? That’s still a kid in my book.” Serenity released him then and scowled at his nonchalant shrug. “Tell me the Saiyan protocol regarding Broly and my daughter,” she ordered flatly.

                Rubbing at his throat, Trunks nodded and gestured towards the royal chambers, and only spoke once he had her in her sitting room and comfortably settled on a small couch. Damn it, he’d been avoiding her all day with the intention of keeping her scent out of his nose, but now his beast was climbing the walls again and inwardly purring and growling as it bombarded him with mental images of her naked and eager to feel him inside of her.

“First, I’m getting you a stiff drink and you’re going to relax, Usagi,” he stated as he got the beast under control. “Ah!” He said quickly when she protested. “You do this my way or you can call my father and ask _him_ what to expect. That ought to be a fun conversation, punctuated with his snarky comments and his sarcastic laughter… and fair warning, if you pin me to the wall again –queen or no queen—I’m going to return the favor.”

                _Does he mean violently or sexually?_ Serenity wondered with a little shiver as she tried to find her voice, surprised by how the mere thought of the latter of the two had her feeling a little achy between her thighs. “Um, uh… my apologies for that, I lost my temper,” she managed as she took a deep breath and tried to relax on the two person love seat near the wet bar she usually only used for guests. She took the glass he offered her when he returned and sat beside her, and grimaced when she swallowed the liquor. “I think I needed that, thank you.”

                “You’re welcome,” Trunks replied gently, allowing his beast to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Now, if Broly’s beast is courting her, it’d be best just to let things take their course naturally. Obviously, Chibi-Usa likes him a great deal and it would be cruel to separate them. Possibly dangerous, considering that Broly’s inner beast isn’t exactly… _stable_.”

                “I still don’t fully understand the inner beast thing,” she sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “I know I’ve humored Raditz’s before, and yours yesterday, but it just seems like an excuse you Saiyans use to try and fuck anything that moves.”

                Trunks frowned at that and regarded her seriously. “Trust me, Serenity, I’ve fucked plenty of women, but not once has my beast reacted to one of them.” _Just to you_ , he added silently, _and I’m still trying to figure that one out._ “And no Saiyan would just claim that his beast is in control when it isn’t. We just don’t do that. It’s—it’s as dishonorable as breaking an oath made on your tail!”

                “Oh… sorry. I meant no disrespect, Prince Trunks. So… Broly’s beast reacted to my daughter?”

                “Yes. And apparently he couldn’t keep it in check as long as he thought he could. He felt the pull for her, too. Combined with his beast being incensed by just her scent, it’s a volatile combination. But don’t worry, he won’t take her unless she gives him permission. Until then, you’ll just have to come to terms with them making out… a lot.”

                “ _That’s_ comforting,” Serenity managed dryly.  “Pour me another one, please,” she said as she held out her empty glass and shifted back into her normal, blonde form. “Gods… I could kill him right now. And if Chibi-Usa wasn’t twenty-one, I _would_ kill him.” Once her refreshed glass was in her hands, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, oblivious to the way Trunks was eyeing her lightly-tanned skin and her golden hair with desire. “Explain the pull.”

                “Oh, that’s easy,” he said as he took a seat and turned her head towards his gently. “Open your eyes. Ok, now make eye contact with me. Sustained eye contact, not just a glance.” The moment those crystal blues locked to his own and a full second had passed, Trunks jumped and fell off the couch. “ ** _Fuck_** … oh, you’ve gotta be shitting me, seriously!?” He shouted at the ceiling. _Well, an awful lot suddenly makes sense, now._

                Serenity licked her lips nervously, her hand rising to just below her fluttering heart, where she’d felt the strangest tugging sensation in her life. It was almost as if she’d been carrying Chibi-Usa again and she’d kicked her mother in the ribs. “Trunks?” She asked worriedly, her voice coming out in the barest whisper. “What just happened…?”

                “The pull,” he whimpered like a lost puppy. Then he sat up abruptly and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes again. And there it was, that insistent tugging just below his sternum, setting his beast to rattling its cage as it howled for its mate. “Fuck,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and forcefully shoved his beast back down. “Ok… we’re going to deal with this calmly, like grown, mature adults.”

                Still a little shell-shocked, Serenity could only nod numbly and just sagged into the couch when he poured them both another drink and he plopped down beside her, sitting flush against her body instead of a couple inches apart as he’d done before. “Does my scent…?” She finally asked, her voice holding only a touch of surprise. _So much of yesterday makes sense, now… I wonder if he even suspected that this might happen._

                “My beast gets retarded for a lot of scents and I’ve learned to control it over the years,” Trunks stated bluntly. “Yours, though… yes. It’s been clawing at the cage for a couple days. And it’s not just the fact that you’re in heat,” he admitted with a touch of embarrassment.

                “But… I’m an _old lady_ ,” Serenity suddenly blurted out, immediately blushing as she heard her own confused voice.

                Trunks chuckled darkly and shook his head. “You’re young and beautiful and…” He fished for something deep and profound, but his beast was practically roaring and keeping him from thinking straight. “Very, _very_ beautiful,” he finished lamely. “And apparently my beast doesn’t care about the age gap, what with the way he’s going guano in my head. What are you in Lunarian years, anyway? Maybe forty?” When she just shrugged and drained her glass, he realized that his fingertips were idly stroking her bare arm, but since she wasn’t protesting against it, he didn’t stop his beast. “Ok, so you’re barely ten years older than me, since I’m thirty-one. Trust me, you’re not old, Usa—er, Sere. Serenity. Majesty. Sorry,” he groaned as he shoved his beastie back down into its cage and hammered said cage shut with lots of mental nails.

                “Usa’s still okay in private,” she whispered shyly, feeling relaxed and a little aroused by all the liquor. And of course, the way he was holding her and running his fingertips lightly up and down her arm had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all… even though she wasn’t actually drunk and only mildly tipsy. “So… if we’re handling this like mature adults, what do we do?”

                “We don’t have many choices. I can leave and go far, far away…” Trunks licked his lips as he thought of the alternative. “…or I can take you into your bedroom and make love to you. Your pick.”

                “But Broly and Chibi-Usa were just making out and—um, uh… I didn’t mean to suggest that _we_ should—“ Serenity just shrugged and sighed. “ _What do we do_?” She whispered desperately into her hands.

                Sensing that she was close to having some sort of nervous breakdown, Trunks sighed and pulled her tightly into his arms, hushing her gently. “Relax, angel,” he managed, his voice sounding strangled. Holding her like that was only fraying the leash and popping nails out of the cage, and Trunks was at a loss; he’d never had this much trouble fighting down his beast, ever! “My beast… I’m a little too old for appropriate courtship, but if you want, I can try.” _Yeah, for all of maybe thirty minutes,_ he groaned to himself. “I can’t make any promises, though. Once it breaks loose, it’s going to do everything it can to seduce the shit out of you and claim you properly. For now, basic contact—holding you, petting you, and being petted a little in return—will help to keep him tethered.”

                When she just nodded slightly into his armor, Trunks couldn’t help but let out a soft purr that he’d never heard before. The pattern was gentle and reassuring, and he knew instinctively that his beast was doing its best to comfort and relax its mate. “Look at me, Usa,” he whispered down at her, and when she raised her head a little, Trunks dared to capture her lips with his own, his purr hitching and gaining in volume just from the taste of her. And when he finally pulled back, he found her beet red, her blue eyes glittering with tears. “If that makes you blush, I’d hate to see how pink you get when I taste more than your lips,” he chuckled.

                “But… but I’m _old_ ,” she protested once more. “I haven’t even been with a man in over three hundred years, not since well before Endymion passed away. Hell, I don’t even think I _remember_ how to have sex,” she added with a little hiccup.

                “Oh, well that I can take care of,” Trunks assured her as he nuzzled her throat and began to lightly stroke her hair and her back. “Just relax,” he added when she stiffened in his arms. “Just petting for now… unless you’d rather get the inevitable out of the way.”

                It was when she felt his lips ghosting up and down her throat that she let out a moan and began to tremble slightly; damn it, she was the queen, she could do whatever she wanted, right? And if having a night of mind-blowing sex with a Saiyan prince was too much to ask, then why in the hell had she ever bothered with the responsibility of caring for her people? Surely, her happiness mattered, too, right? Ok, fine. It wouldn’t be just one night; she couldn’t lie to herself about that. “One day at a time?” She whimpered when he cupped her breast through the silk of her gown and thumbed the hardening nipple.

                “I’m already losing control, angel… so if that’s your version of permission...” Trunks’s tone held a hint of warning, clearly telling her not to mess with his beast; one wrong slip and he’d be taking her and marking her as his.

                “I… I don’t know,” she admitted breathlessly. “I really don’t know what I’m doing…”

                Trunks stopped at that and regarded her seriously. “You were married to Endymion for fifteen hundred years.”

                “You know it wasn’t a happy marriage,” she whispered, her eyes growing sad. “And… and we only… we weren’t intimate very often,” she admitted. “So… I’m not wholly sure what I should do or not do.”

                “Just enjoy me this first time, Usa,” Trunks purred before dipping his face to nip at her lower lip. “Gods, you taste so fucking good,” he growled, his purr stuttering as he realized he’d never once growled or snarled for another female, just as he’d never purred. Damn it, his beast was really starting to come out! “Give me a yes or a no,” he groaned, jerking her up into his lap, shoving her skirt up to her hips so she could straddle him. He was nibbling and sucking at her neck then, moving to her shoulder as he bunched his fist in her hair and rocked the erection straining at his pants up into her core. “I’m losing control, Usagi… tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

                Her mind was still unsure, but her body was practically singing in reaction to his attentions, burning up in a way she’d never experienced with Endymion. Hell, she’d only had a handful of orgasms while she’d been married to him, and truth be told, she’d given herself half of them. And they really hadn’t been that much to speak of. But this… this level of arousal held the promise of pleasure she’d never felt before and a climax that would likely be what her sisters had raved about whenever they’d discussed men in private.

                She might not have wanted a commitment right then and there, but she definitely, _definitely_ wanted to know that pleasure. “Don’t stop,” she gasped when he latched onto a nipple through the silk, the sucking motion of his lips making her eyes roll back as her panties grew damp in reaction.

                His beast growling in approval at the sound of her surrender, Trunks lifted her smoothly, relishing the feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist, his lips locking to hers as he carried her into her private chambers and tipped her onto the bed. He stopped when she froze, though, and lifted a single lavender eyebrow. “What?”

                “Aren’t… aren’t you going to turn out the lights?” She whispered shyly.

                “Fuck no. I want to watch you come,” Trunks replied as he tugged down the bodice of her strapless gown—only to be stopped by her hands gripping his. “What, angel? You said not to stop.”

                “But… you’ll _see_ me,” she whispered heatedly, her cheeks burning red. “And, well… I might look twenty-two, but I’ve had a baby and I’ve gotten soft from not fighting and—“

                Trunks silenced her by holding a finger to her lips. “My mate would never be anything less than perfect in my eyes, Usagi. Didn’t you ever make love with the lights on when you were married?” A quick, nervous shake of her head had him sighing in understanding, but it didn’t stop his hands from sliding down her bodice to expose her.

He saw what he’d felt the night before when he’d massaged her hips and abs; just a little fat around the middle—perfect for carrying and bearing his children—graced with the very faint scars caused by the princess’s time inside of the queen, coupled with a pair of firm, deliciously edible-looking breasts. It all had his beast downright drooling with desire. “Perfect,” he whispered.

                The queen could only whimper at the lust in his eyes when he slid down to bare her completely, his tongue dipping into her belly button as he continued to tug at the silk and finally got it over her hips and on the floor, leaving her in only her panties and thigh highs. Her lower body jerked when he suddenly pressed his tongue into the damp lace and briefly massaged her clit, and a low moan erupted from her throat when he stopped. “ _Trunks_ …”

                The breathless sound of his name on her lips had him purring loudly and he began to struggle with his armor, wanting nothing more than to feel the sensation of his bare flesh sliding and pressing against hers, but the clasps were troublesome and he finally broke down and asked for her help.

                Dazed from the scent of his swishing tail, Serenity could only look up at him in confusion. Something about clothes… but hers were gone… “Huh?”

                “Help me with my armor,” he purred, “and then I’m going to make you scream my name,” he promised softly.

                That got her moving—albeit slowly—and Serenity blushed as she undid the clasps at his shoulders and he threw the armor and his cape onto the floor, leaving him in only his dress fatigues and the tank top that was standard issue for the Saiyan army. The shirt was discarded just as rapidly, and when he yanked her into his arms and kissed her again they both moaned loudly at the feeling of their bare flesh making contact.

                The chest she’d been dying to explore with her fingers was finally all hers, and Serenity was already caressing every ripple and dip in his abs as he deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue. And then she was moaning and rocking into him when he suddenly thrust up against her underwear, his straining cock bumping her clit and making her lose control of her trembling hands. “ _Trunks_ …”

                The sound of his name coming out of her mouth was rewarded with another thrust, followed by a slow grinding, and Serenity clutched at him, unable to do anything else when he kissed her harder, his tongue mimicking the motions of his hips. And then he was sliding down again, taking her panties with him, but she could only manage a fleeting thought for her nudity when he suddenly parted her folds and got right to business, licking up the proof of her desire. “ _Trunks_!” She shouted, bunching her hands in his long hair, her hips rising to meet his sinfully skilled mouth. “Ohdeargods, what are you doing!?”

                Obviously, her king had never once done this for her, and Trunks was equally disgusted by Endymion—even though he’d never met the man—and thrilled at the idea of being her first in an awful lot of sexual experiences. “I’m eating the best damned pie I’ve ever tasted,” he replied with a smug little purr. “And don’t come just yet,” he whispered, “I want to feel your first orgasm, angel.”

                “Feel…?” She squeaked out, followed by another soft cry of his name when he pursed his lips and he… _sucked_. “ _Trunks_ —!” _Holy shit_! Mako and Mina had told her about this sort of thing, but their stories could have never prepared her for _this_ level of pleasure! “Trunks, _Trunks_ —I’m—I’m going to—“

                He immediately stopped and gave her a sexy little smile as he looked up from between her thighs. “So soon? Damn, I must be getting much better at this than I thought… are you sure you can’t hold back any longer? Because I’d love to continue.”

                “You… you _like_ to…?” She couldn’t finish the question, and turned bright red when he gave her a nod and a single, slow lick, making her tremble and teeter on the edge of oblivion. “Don’t… don’t do that unless…”

                “Damn, you really do taste divine,” he rumbled softly, lowering his mouth to lap at the juices coating her inner thighs. “Hm… doesn’t mean I can’t continue afterwards, though…”

                “Afterwards…?” She repeated nervously, followed by an alarmed squeak when he moved with Saiyan speed and was suddenly pinning her down, his mouth now exploring her breasts. Trunks didn’t answer, and Serenity found herself sagging into the attention as he nibbled and sucked, her hips moving into his as her legs wrapped around his waist and her body ached for more of his mouth between her thighs. “Trunks, _please_ …”

                He stopped and kissed her once, then regarded her seriously as he released her hands and lowered his own to the buttons of his pants. “You ready to come for me, beautiful? Gods, you sure smell ready,” he growled softly. “Best fucking thing I’ve _ever_ smelled in my life.”

                His hands seemed to move in slow motion to Serenity, and she found herself licking her lips in anticipation as he freed the first button… then the second… and finally the third. And then he was slowly peeling down the cloth, exposing a fluff of trimmed lavender curls, smirking down at her as he turned something as simple as removing his fatigues into some kind of sexy game. “Don’t tease me,” she whispered up at him. “Please don’t, not… not this time.”

                It had been so long since she’d been with a man that Trunks’s smirk became a gentle smile and he bent down to kiss her softly. “You’re right, _r’sha_. Anything you want tonight, I promise. Do you want me to make you come with my mouth, first? Or do you want me to do what I’d planned on doing?”

                “Either, just please don’t tease me,” she breathed against his lips. “I haven’t come in… a long, long time. A couple centuries, at least.”

                Feeling guilty upon hearing her admission, Trunks kissed her once more before sliding his pants over his hips, unable to contain another smirk when she looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Don’t worry, I made sure that you’re wet enough,” he assured her. “And I’ll go slow… as slow as you need, angel.”

                Serenity was shaking slightly when he lowered himself onto his elbows and she felt him pressing his entry, her sex stretching around the head of his cock as he pushed forward a little and breached her.

                A little whimper met his ears then and he stopped, opening his eyes to study her in concern. “Usa, sweetheart… relax. Don’t be scared.”

                “I’m not,” she whispered, her voice quivering like the rest of her. “Just… just been so long that I… I’m really, really nervous,” she confessed. “Ok fine,” she amended, “I’m terrified. Of… of what this means.”

                “Usa, you’re overthinking this. Stop thinking, period.” Trunks pushed forward a little, giving her a couple more thick, hot inches of him, his eyes slipping half-shut in ecstasy. Never had a woman felt this good, this perfect, this right. “ _So_ right,” he whispered to himself. “Don’t think,” he repeated, “just feel, _r’sha_. Feel what I’m offering you and know that it’s right.”

                With a gasp, Serenity lifted her hips in permission, taking a little more of him, but the trembling in her hands didn’t cease as she wrapped them around his back and tugged him down to her. Gods, he was so _warm_ … “Don’t stop,” she breathed when he began to slowly move, gradually filling her a bit more with every flex of his narrow hips. “Oh my… mmm… _Trunks_ …”

                “Feel good, angel?” Trunks purred, silently willing his beast to calm down and let him love her gently on this first of what would be many, many nights of lovemaking. He wasn’t claiming her body a handful of times over fifteen hundred years, oh no… his mate would know pleasure every night that she wasn’t bleeding or ill, he would make sure of it.

                “Please,” she whimpered, “please, Trunks… all of you, _please_ ,” she begged desperately.

                “I’m not teasing you, Usa, I’m just trying not to hurt you,” he promised her. “Here,” he groaned as he gripped her hips and pushed forward, working past all of her tightness until he’d slid home. “That’s all of me, angel… I’m sure you’re glad there’s not anymore,” he added with an attempt at a chuckle while he tried his best not to start thrusting inside of her urgently. Gods, she felt so good!

                “You ain’t no joke,” she whimpered, glad that he was holding still in order for her to adjust to his size. It felt amazing, but at the same time there was a twinge of pain deep inside of her as she felt him throbbing for release. She could feel it through her empathic powers, too, how he was fighting the burning need to move and seek his own orgasm, how he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the gentle swell of her shoulder. “I… I don’t mind the bite,” she said softly. “If… if that’s what you need…”

                “No, Usagi, this about what _you_ need,” Trunks said firmly, daring to slide out of her halfway and then thrust back into her gently. The way her eyes rolled back and she flexed around him told him all he needed to know, and he immediately set up a slow, careful rhythm as he ignored the ache and the tingle in his spine that signaled he was close to climax. “Not yet,” he breathed to himself. “Not yet…”

                “It’s ok, Trunks,” she whispered, unable to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice. She’d hoped he’d be different than Endymion, but maybe all men… or maybe he just needed to get the first one out of the way and he’d be ready to go again? Makoto _had_ said that the man had the stamina of a thoroughbred. “I… I don’t mind if…”

                “No,” he growled, “not until you’ve had yours. I don’t care how good you fucking feel, I’m not coming before you have… at least twice.” He nipped at her lower lip playfully then and gave her a sexy smile. “So come for me, damn it.”

                With a little nod, she kissed him almost timidly, her hands still trembling nervously. But he was erasing her nerves with every slow, powerful stroke deep inside of her, and when he lifted her hips a bit and growled her name into her shoulder, she whimpered and clutched at his back. “Right there,” she gasped with a hitch in the back of her throat. “ _Trunks_ —!“

                “Mmm… that’s right, angel,” Trunks coaxed, daring to thrust just a little harder as he felt her beginning to tighten around him. “You feel so good, Usa… so fucking _right_ …”

                She exploded before she even knew it was happening and she soared for what seemed like an hour as she bit down hard on her lower lip, letting out a strangled, muffled yell of pleasure, her nails digging furrows into his lower back. And when she came down she was panting for air, whimpering helplessly while he rode her through the aftershocks and she kissed him senseless. “Trunks… that was… mmm… Sweet Selene… _so good_ …”

                “Good,” he purred softly, flicking his tongue over the bead of blood on her lower lip from where she’d bitten down, his beast sighing happily at the taste and the sound of how pleased his mate was. Damn it, he was utterly smitten with this woman, and he knew he’d be reeling over that fact once they’d finished satisfying each other for the evening. “Now… for number two.”

                “Gods, I don’t think I could even— ** _holy_**! **_Trunks_**!” She yelped. He’d moved with his Saiyan speed, withdrawing from her body and moving to rest between her thighs, and he was alternately licking and sucking at her clit before she’d even yelled his name. “Trunks—I’m—I’m—!” And then he was purring hard and the vibration had her bucking up into his eager mouth, moaning deliriously from the tsunami of pleasure coursing through her less than a minute after she’d had her first.

                Wearing quite the pleased expression, Trunks entered her lazily once more, marveling at how tight she was while he continued to purr hard and handed his beast the reins. “My turn?” He asked in a lover’s whisper, bending his head to nip at her shoulder.

                “After that… I don’t care how many times you come,” she answered with a slur that was more from the effects of her last climax than it was from the alcohol. “Two in one night… I didn’t think it was possible.”

                “Two in one minute,” Trunks chuckled. “Don’t sell me short, _r’sha_ …” He groaned softly as she flexed around him and she let out a beautiful little whimper that was music to his ears. So he moved deeper, lifting her hips again to hit that sweet spot once more. “…two in one minute… about to be three… come with me, Usa…”

################

                Outside the queen’s sitting room, Naru’s eyes were growing wider and wider with every soft moan and cry of pleasure that her queen uttered, and she immediately gave Umino a helpless look when he arrived to check on Serenity as well. Her Majesty was due at a dinner party, but… apparently she wasn’t going to make it. “Um… I think Usa-chan’s taken a lover?” The redhead managed in a strangled, disbelieving voice.

                Umino grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his wife as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Well, best not interrupt them, my love! We’ll tell Prince Trunks that he needs to fill in for the queen and no one will be the wiser!”

                “Good thinking,” Naru sighed. “You always have the smartest ideas, Umi-kun.” Wrapping an arm around his waist as they headed to the guest suites, they both chuckled and remarked on how it was about time that the queen had found love again, but that quickly changed into silent shock when Trunks was nowhere to be found. “Any bright ideas?”

                Umino frowned and slowly shook his head, but then his lips spread wide in a happy, mischievous grin. “Wait… you don’t think…?”

                “No! No! Oh dear gods, _no_ , Umino! Trunks is like, a _baby_ compared to us all!”

                More than happy to don his nerd hat, Umino waggled a finger at her. “Actually, Saiyans reach full mental maturity at twenty-five and breeding age at fifteen. What takes a while to catch up is their hormonal tendencies to copulate with everything. So if you think about it, he’s a perfect match for our queen. Especially since she’s been hard up for a few centuries. Usa-chan could definitely use a few sweaty all-nighters after such a dry spell,” he added thoughtfully, only to be whacked in the head by his wife.

                “Hentai!” She shouted. “Don’t think such things about our Usa!”

                “I was just stating a hypothesis!” Umino countered. “Concentrate on what we’re going to do about both of them being absent!” When Naru just shook her head and sighed, Umino grinned again. “I have a wicked idea, my dearest!”

                “Oh gods, no… dare I ask?” She whispered hesitantly.

                “I’m not one to gossip, but…”

                _Yeah right,_ Naru mentally snorted.

                “I wonder if Haruka’s seen Trunks anywhere lately…?” Umino asked, his face suddenly deadpan straight. “After all… we can’t seem to find him or the queen anywhere at all and we’re starting to get _awfully_ worried…”

                Naru burst into giggles and kissed him roughly before dragging him towards their room. “Nothing so serious-sounding, but this is going to be fun! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when Haruka shows up tomorrow!”


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks groaned loudly just as Naru and Umino were on their way to call Michiru and Haruka, and the moment he felt Serenity tighten for a fifth time he let go, filling her with hot seed, both of their voices intertwining in raw ecstasy. “ _R’sha_ … that was amazing,” he whispered between slow, passionate kisses as he gave her an occasional thrust just to make her shiver with pleasure.

                “Amazing doesn’t… do it… justice,” she sighed happily. Her eyes were dazed and satisfied when he drew away, and Usagi eyed her shoulder. “I thought you were going to…?”

                “I wanted to wait and get you relaxed enough for that, _r’sha_. Don’t worry, I’m definitely claiming you before the night’s over. But first, food and a shower?”

                “Mmm… sounds good, though I honestly don’t want to even get out of the bed,” she whispered as she rolled over and nuzzled her face into his unbound hair. “I’ve never been this relaxed, Trunks. This…” Her face colored with a pretty blush that had Trunks purring softly. “This happy,” she admitted shyly.

                Gazing at his mate’s expression of utter contentment, Trunks lightly trailed his fingertips through her hair and down her back, his chest rumbling gently. “Good, my angel… I swear to give you many, many more nights like this, where I’ll let you sleep after we’ve made love, but my beast really, really wants to mark you. So stay awake for me, ok?”

                “Mmm… fine, I suppose I could be conned into it,” she giggled as her fingers slid down and brushed over his flaccid cock. Serenity moaned softly as she felt his teeth raking over her bared shoulder, but froze when he bit down lightly. The enormity of it all had just hit her, and she couldn’t help but tremble at the thought of actually being married once more.

                Sensing her hesitation, Trunks kissed the spot that he was intending to bite and then followed up with one to her lips. “Better than a political mating, right? And I swear that it’s not going to be like your first marriage, Usagi. There _will_ be pleasure in it, and eventually, love. Hell, I’m already falling, and it’s not totally from the pull, either.”

                “Really?” She whispered in surprise. “You… you really…?”

                “Yeah, but then, the pull is the Saiyan equivalent of love at first sight,” he replied hoarsely, his purr hitching a little from soothing to seductive as his beast began to take over once more. Gazing into her eyes was making it a little crazy, making it ache to plunge its cock into her warmth as it sank its teeth into her shoulder. “Fuck… never has my beast reacted like this before, Usa… even during the burning, I had _some_ semblance of control, but…”

                “It’s alright, Trunks,” she replied with a nervous little smile. “Bite me, I’m ok with it.”

                “I swear on my tail never to let you regret being mated to me, Usagi,” he breathed over her shoulder. He curled his lips back then, exposing his canines, and with a groan of delight he sunk them into her shoulder, his hands immediately gripping her tightly the moment her silver-edged blood filled his mouth.

                Serenity had squeaked in surprise at the pain, wondering why in the hell people said that the mating bite felt good—until Trunks sucked down once and a wash of unadulterated ecstasy rushed through what felt like every single nerve ending, pooling low in her stomach and leaving her aching for him to fill her. “Need you,” she barely managed when he sucked at it again, using her legs to jerk him down to her. “Please, Trunks… _please_ make love to me… it feels so good… but I need _more_ … need **_you_** …”

                Unable to take his mouth from the heady, addictively sweet taste of his mate’s blood, Trunks merely complied and began licking at the healing mark as he eased himself into her. With a loud groan he began to move, feeling her pleasure swamping him through the forming half-bond, hearing his beast demand that he cradle her head to his own shoulder so she could return the mark. But he ignored his primal side for the moment, listening to her sweetly singing his praises as she moaned his name and arched in time with his thrusts, her hands gripping and pawing at his back and hips as she began to crest and tighten.

                His scouter rang just as she was about to come and Trunks groaned, knowing that if he didn’t answer, it would ring over and over again until he did. He felt through the half bond how bewildered she was when he stopped to scoop up the loud piece of tech, and hurried to answer it before his new mate got downright riled from the effect of the bite coupled with the lack of him moving inside of her. “ ** _What_**!?” He snapped before the screen even showed the caller. “It had better be important!”

                “Boy, you might be my favorite, but you’re pushing it,” a very low, terse voice rumbled. The king popped onto the screen then and Trunks froze and blushed to the tips of his ears.

                “Sir—um, uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

                “Please, Trunks,” Serenity whispered, her hand popping onto the king’s viewfinder as she reached up to caress his cheek, so lost in him and the scent from his tail that she couldn’t even focus well enough to realize he was on the line with his grandfather. “Please don’t stop, I _need you_ ,” she added with a desperate rocking of her hips.

                “ _Fuck_ ,” Trunks sighed the very moment his grandfather scowled at him and he tried to come up with an explanation. “Granddaddy, please just listen and—“

                “You had better _not_ be fucking _another_ princess!” King Vegeta roared. “Or so help me gods, boy, I am taking you behind the woodshed and you’re not leaving until you’re black and blue!”

                That brought the queen around enough, and she let out a very Saiyan growl in response. “Touch him and I’ll **_have your balls_**.”

                The king’s eyes widened at that and he was fairly sure he recognized that voice… since he’d heard it make a very similar threat towards his genitals in much the same tone hundreds of years ago. “Is that…? No, it can’t be… _please_ don’t tell me that you’re fucking the _queen_?” Vegeta groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. A shaky grin and a shrug was all the response he needed, and the King of all Saiyans suddenly felt a very bad migraine coming on. “Boy… you _will_ call me back when you’re finished, you understand me?”

                “Yes, sir.” He hung up then, shut off his scouter to prevent any further interruptions, and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Trunks began to move once more then, turning the fairly annoyed expression on her face into one of pure pleasure. “Mmm… that’s better, isn’t it angel?”

                “Much,” she sighed happily as she locked her ankles at his lower back and moved in time with him. “Feels so good, Trunks… please don’t stop again… I think it might kill me if you do…” Serenity was about to say something else, but he bit her again and she could only cry out loudly in response as an orgasm crashed right through her and set every nerve ending on fire.

                Trunks rode her through the climax, but stopped once she was sighing happily, his hands tracing her curves as he just gazed down at her in wonder. “Usa, I was going to wait to ask you to bite me back, to wait until you were in love with me so that it would mean more… but I sort of need you to do it tonight,” he sighed. “I’m so sorry to ask you for something so serious while I’m still inside of you, it’s just… “

                Serenity could feel and hear just why he was asking and giggled. “Trunks, if your father or grandfather even tried to ‘punish’ you, I would beat the hell out of them just like I did in the sparring ring centuries ago. But if it makes you feel a little more secure…” Her smile grew soft and sympathetic when she heard his next train of thought and felt his relief. “I don’t mind about my sisters, Trunks. What matters is who you’re making love to from this day forward, right?”

                Trunks sagged against her then, kissing her tenderly as he began to move inside of her again. “You’re perfect, you know that?” He breathed against her lips once he’d released them.

                “And I’m yours,” Serenity replied sincerely, her eyes full of emotion as she rose up and clamped down on his shoulder as hard as she could before she had the chance to change her mind.

                With a loud groan, Trunks went from lovemaking to slightly rough sex when she bit him, his beast taking over and going a little crazy from the pleasure overload, and he bit her again in return, growling possessively and gripping her hips tightly to hold her in place. He was spilling into her for a second time within moments, still growling as he came down from the high and continued to suck at her mark, his pupils blown from the way his beast was staging its little hostile takeover.

                When he came back to himself, though, he realized what he’d just done to her and froze. “Oh dear gods… Serenity? Usa, are you ok!?” He whispered urgently, afraid to even look up and see pain or fear in her eyes. “Please tell me you’re alright—I’m so sorry, my beast overrode my control and—“ He was cut off by a soft, musical laugh, and he nearly passed out from the wash of sheer relief he felt upon hearing it. “Oh, thank the gods,” he sighed.

                “Trunks, I beat the shit out of your father in the ring when he was fifteen. Your grandfather when he was in his thirties. I can take a Saiyan pounding,” she giggled in his ear. “And for the record… I’ve never come so hard in my life. It felt amazing,” she assured him with a little kiss to his cheek. “That’s… that’s ok, right?” She asked, suddenly feeling timid and shy, wishing for the millionth time that the lights were out so that he couldn’t see her in all her naked glory. “I’m not like… a freak or anything?”

                Trunks rose up then and looked down at her seriously, his eyes raking boldly over where they were joined, lingering at her breasts as they travelled up, then settling on her gorgeous heart-shaped face and the blue eyes he could downright fucking drown in. “You’re perfect, Usagi. Perfect in every way. You were made for me, and I was made for you. That’s what the pull is and you know it.”

                She nodded, but the way her eyes darted to the side nervously made Trunks sigh. But he gave up on trying to convince her that he found her to be utter perfection; her king had fucked up her self-esteem and it would likely take him centuries to fix it.

Thankfully, centuries was something he had in spades.

“I should probably call your grandfather,” Serenity finally whispered up at him. “Explain things and smooth it over for you?”

“No,” Trunks said quickly, snatching her communicator up. “That would be a bad idea. While I totally appreciate the offer,” he added gently, “my grandfather might see it as hiding behind your skirt or something. I don’t want him to think that… and on top of it, I’m a grown man, Usa. I need to take responsibility for my own actions, ok?”

“Ok… um… would you like some privacy?”

“Heh… no, you might be entertained by his reaction. And I know you’re tired, so you just rest. I’ll get up in a minute and bar all the doors and call someone to tell them not to send up breakfast. I have a feeling that we’re going to sleep until noon.”

“In the meantime,” Serenity chuckled, reaching into her subspace, “I have food right here if you’re hungry.” She pulled out a capsule with his mother’s company’s logo on it and winked before she activated it, producing a spread of food on a tray the width of the bed. “Your mother tried to explain to me once how she managed to get all of this in these itty bitty capsules, but I never could quite grasp the concept.”

Trunks grinned and shrugged and snagged a piece of fruit, and didn’t miss the way his new mate was shyly wrapped up in the sheet as she began to eat. Using his tail to yank it back down, he shot her a grin when she blushed. “If you’re feeling shy, I’d be more than happy to kiss you _wherever_ you’re feeling self concious about.”

“Sorry, I know it’s ridiculous to cover up after you’ve already seen everything,” she whispered, fully uncovering herself as her blush spread down her chest. “I’m just not used to anyone wanting to look.”

“The fact that _every_ man wants to look aside, angel… I just want you to be comfortable around me. I see you looking out of the corner of your eye; don’t you enjoy seeing me naked?” Trunks purred. Her tiny nod made him smile, and he scooted over until they were sitting flush against each other, and he couldn’t stop himself from making her shiver by tracing a perfect pink nipple. “We’ll work on it,” he assured her. “After all, we have plenty of time.”

The queen couldn’t help but lean into him when he kissed her then; she could feel him trying to comfort her through the forming mating bond, trying to assure her that he really did find her absolutely perfect, and she knew it wouldn’t be any time at all before she was full-blown in love with him. _Gods… this is almost too perfect._

 _I know what you mean,_ he whispered in reply, cupping her face and purring as his tongue slowly dueled with hers, willing his cock to stay down at least for the time being. “You should eat something, Usa,” he advised her gently. “I’m going to go draw you a bath, and since you’re so self-concious about the lighting, I’m going to work out a compromise.”

Trunks purred happily when she beamed in response to that last part, and he slid out of the bed, leaving her to her meal as he stoked the fireplace and got it going with a spark of his ki before shutting off all the incandescent lighting in the room. He was going to make it romantic for his mate, as it _should_ be on her wedding night, as he should have made it to begin with in order to make the evening as special for her as possible. _I’m sorry my beast got in the way over certain things, Usa,_ he whispered through the bond.

“Trunks,” she sighed, “I’m not even worried about that. What I’m worried about, honestly… is how my people will react to this impromptu marriage… but I can save that worry for later. There’s no point in fretting about it right now.”

“Your people love you,” he replied in earnest as he came around to her side of the bed and kissed her gently. “If they see that you’re happy, I’m sure that they won’t even utter a protest.”

“I hope you’re right, Trunks. After my first marriage, I was expecting to marry for political reasons if I ever took a second husband, and I’m no stranger to a loveless marriage. But to be married to someone that qualifies as a friend, at least… I’m definitely alright with that. And as you said, love may come later, right?”

“It _will_ ,” he whispered hoarsely, already aching to be inside of her again. “I swear to you that it will, Usa. I honestly never thought to ever find my true mate, but I always told myself that if I did I would strive to make her the happiest woman in the universe. And that’s you, angel.” Trunks kissed the back of her hand then in a courtly fashion before retreating to the bathroom to do his business and run the tub full of steaming water, adding some oils to it so that her skin wouldn’t dry out from the long soak they were about to take.

Stifling a yawn of exhaustion, the queen let him draw her out of the bed when he returned, blushing at the way he looked her over, feeling like a nervous virgin under that piercing gaze despite the fact that they’d just made love twice. But she giggled when he snagged a bowl of strawberries off of the tray, and once he’d gotten her settled into the hot water she pulled a bottle of champagne out of her subspace. “I was saving it for a special occasion,” she explained. “I suppose our wedding night is pretty special.”

“That it is,” he agreed as he slipped in beside her and took an offered glass, holding a strawberry to her lips at the same moment. His beast purred when she took the tender flesh of the fruit between her teeth and bit down, accepting his offering, but when she held one out in turn his beast was simply in seventh heaven in reaction to being fed by his mate. “Mmm… here,” he drawled once he’d swallowed, pressing a hand between her breasts, giving her some of his ki.

Usagi blinked in surprise at the sudden surge of energy she felt and stared at her new husband wide-eyed. “Gods, I feel like I could _run a mile_.”

“I can take it back if you’d prefer to sleep, angel, but there was one thing I wanted to do before we sacked out for the night. You game?” Trunks asked, putting on his best devilish, come-hither smile. When she nodded and shrugged, he immediately repositioned them so that she was sitting in his lap and relished the sensation of his hands gliding over her warm, wet skin. “Well, let’s get us both clean first, shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SHIT, I forgot to post a chapter to this at some point! Damn!!! Well, it's fixed now, and PLEASE read the chapter note on chapter 6. Thank you!! Yall are the best fans IN THE WORLD.

As she tried not to blush at the way his hands were gliding over her skin intimately, slicked down with soap and the oil-treated water, Usagi wondered what he had in store for her. “What are you planning?”

                “You deserve to be courted,” Trunks replied, his voice and intentions sincere. “And even though I’m too old to properly court before the bite, I’d still like to do that for you, to give us both a chance to know each other better.” When she smiled up at him sweetly he sighed, his own lips twitching up despite his worry over his own family’s reaction. Gods, his father was going to shit kittens over this, and his mother… well, hopefully she wouldn’t make good on all the threats to break his balls. “So,” he continued, “while we wash each other, I thought we could exchange information without using the bond. And then,” he added with a sheepish grin, “I’m planning on giving you a genuine, **_full_** Saiyan massage.”

                “Oh boy,” Usa squeaked nervously.

                “Oh, you have no idea,” Trunks teased as he used a spray hose to gently wet down her hair. “So, favorite color?”

                The absurdity of such simple, easy, general knowledge questions made the queen suddenly laugh and she fell into her husband and mate, shaking with laughter. “Oh gods, you were serious!? Pink! My favorite color’s pink! Yours!?”

                “Blue,” he replied, chuckling lightly. “Food?”

                “Chocolate, of course. Real food…? I guess that would be… well… everything.”

                “I’m as fond of shrimp sushi rolls as my father is. Hm… what else… first word as a baby?”

                Usagi laughed again but tried to hold still since he was soaping her hair. “Eat! Loud and clear, too, according to my mother.”

                “Mine was ‘no,’” Trunks informed her. “Father said it was fitting for a Saiyan prince. Close your eyes,” he added as he began to rinse the soap from her mane.

                “First time you bathed in the blood of an enemy?”

                Trunks’s hands stopped wringing water from her hair and he just stared in confusion. “Huh?”

                “I thought I’d Saiyan it up on the questions,” Usagi giggled.

                Unable to stop a laugh, Trunks was grinning as he answered. “Thirteen. Hm… Saiyan questions… oh! Was Endymion your only sexual experience before me?” He asked curiously.

                Blushing brightly at the way he’d worded the question, she just barely shook her head, the motion almost imperceptible. If he’d asked if Endymion was the only man she’d known, then the answer would have been a huge, resounding “yes,” but he’d asked about sexual experiences in general. “Well… there was this one time, you see, when I was much, much younger, and well… let’s just say that you’re not the only one in this relationship who has carnal knowledge of all of my sisters. In fact… I have carnal knowledge of two _more_ than you do.”

                He didn’t even need the bond to tell that she was uttering a pure truth, and even Trunks blushed at her confession despite the way his cock was immediately leaping to attention at the thought of all seven of them entwined on a bed, naked, licking and sucking and kissing and—“WOW. Now that’s a story I _have_ to hear, angel!”

                She considered that for a long moment before finally nodding, blushing to her toes as she thought of that one, hot sweaty night with… “It was mostly just me and Rei,” she whispered. “Oh gods, don’t stare like that, I swear you’re drooling!” She added with a little shove to his soapy chest. “Here, turn around while I wash your back and your hair, damn it. I don’t think I can talk about this while you’re watching me.”

                “As my queen commands,” Trunks chuckled, letting her slip out of his lap and doing as he bid her, tipping his head back as her fingers went to work on his scalp.

                “Anyway, it was my bachelorette party, which lasted about a week in Tijuana, Mexico. We got way too drunk for our own good, and Mina started getting frisky with Haruka and Michiru, and well… things happened. We all swore we’d never speak of it again since the details were all pretty hazy… well, I lied to them about that. While I can’t hold my liquor, I remember just about everything pretty vividly, and once we’d paired off beyond the initial make-out session, Rei and I…” She shrugged as she reached for the detachable shower head.

                “So… that leaves Mako and Ami,” Trunks drawled. “I _had_ wondered about Ami, you know. She really likes tall people. Really, _really_ likes tall people. I mean, hell… look at Nappa.”

                “Well, she liked Mako’s Amazonian height an awful lot that night,” Usagi replied wryly. “Mako lifted her up onto her shoulders and went down on her against a wall until quiet little Ami was screaming her head off.”

                “And you and Rei?”

                “Oooooh, no. I’m not giving any details on that, Trunks. Let’s just say it was amazingly good, ok? In fact, it was about half of the total orgasms I’d had before you that I didn’t give myself. So… how many women…?” Usagi felt embarrassed for him when it was his turn to blush brightly and he looked away, his eyes fixed on a bottle of shampoo perching on the side of the tub. “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter anyway, right?”

                “No,” he replied softly. “It really doesn’t, Usagi. I do hope that you realize how true that is. A mated Saiyan isn’t capable of infidelity. I won’t do to you what Endymion did,” he added as he turned back to face her, planting a hopeful kiss on her lips.

                Usagi managed a watery smile at that and nodded. “I know… but I can assure you if you even try, my Senshi will be the least of your worries.”

                “The thought had already crossed my mind that Haruka or Rei might be the least of my worries if such a thing were even possible,” he chuckled, “including a vision of myself being turned into a little pile of dust.” Trunks silenced her with another kiss then and couldn’t help but purr when she leaned into it and he felt her tongue tracing his lower lip. “I wonder, Usagi, if maybe the path I took was only so I could be a better mate to you in the long run once we felt the pull. I have to admit that it makes me feel more at peace with my past.”

                “Then that’s what we’ll call it,” she whispered, her heart fluttering as his lips traced her pulse and his fingers began to trace and explore her breasts. “It was the journey to the destination.”

###################################

 

                Trunks couldn’t help but purr at the vision of ethereal beauty she presented with her hair down, naked in the firelight, and it took all of his willpower to convince his beast to wait as he gestured for her to lie down on her back. “Normally, I would use a special type of flavored massage oil for this, but since I don’t have any, we’ll just have to do without.” He felt something through the bond then—embarrassment—and he saw Usagi blush brightly. “Don’t tell me you have some.”

                “A gag gift,” Usagi replied meekly as she twiddled her thumbs. “From Mina. It’s in the bottom of my nightstand, unopened.”

                Pleased that he’d be able to give his new mate the real deal, Trunks grinned and went to the drawer, laughing at the note hanging off of a little pink, heart-shaped card tied to the top. “‘For when you finally feel like getting frisky. It makes a great lube, too!’ Oh yeah, that sounds like Mina, alright,” he snorted as he opened it and sniffed, scenting vanilla.

                Before Usagi could change her mind or blush an even brighter red, Trunks was dribbling a little of the oil onto her stomach and then shoving all the covers down to the foot of the bed so as not to make a mess. “You got a couple towels in your subspace? I wouldn’t want to soil the sheets.”

                Usagi produced a few as her face flushed and her heart pounded in anticipation, and once Trunks was done setting up, she tried not to stiffen when his hands immediately began to spread the oil over her torso. She gasped with pleasure to find that the oil had a warming effect in it as well, and when he began to knead it into her breasts, his thumbs massaging her nipples, she couldn’t bite back a moan no matter how hard she tried.

                “Gods, I wish you had my sense of smell, angel,” he purred. “If you knew how good your arousal smells, you’d know how hard it is for me not to just take you right here and now.”

                “You can if you want to,” Usagi offered shyly, looking up at him through her lashes as he bent his head and began to lick at a pert nipple.

                “No,” he whispered before giving it one long, slow suck. Trunks moved to the other one then and gave it the same treatment, pleased with the little whimper that escaped her lips. “This is about you, Usagi, about giving my mate pleasure,” he purred as he leaned up to nibble at her earlobe, his hands still gently massaging her breasts, his breath tinged with vanilla from the oil. “About showing you how I will gladly kneel to your every whim and give you everything that I am.”

                Usagi didn’t have an answer for that, so she simply nodded when his face came back into her line of sight, his lips twitching up in a seductive little smirk as he slowly slid his hands down and over her stomach, massaging his way lazily to her upper thighs. She couldn’t help but squirm as his thumbs pressed against her mound with every slow, thorough movement, and when he stopped to add some more oil, she actually let out a little whine.

                “Hang on, sweetheart, I’m not going to tease you,” Trunks assured her as he spread the small amount of oil over her thighs. “Just getting you ready for the fun part, that’s all. Normally, I would have started with the orgasm right away, but I just can’t stop myself from wanting to touch you everywhere,” he confessed. “Now, relax,” he added when she arched a little into the palm pressing against the crease of her sex. “Relax as much as possible.”

                Once she’d done as she was told, Usagi let her eyes slip shut and noted that she was so aroused already that she could actually feel her pulse between her thighs, and she let out a little moan when Trunks shifted his hand and began to massage her mound, his calloused palm pressing and rocking against the seam, his fingertips smoothing through her curls and feathering over the sensitive skin just beneath them. “How is this not teasing?” She managed when he only continued the slow motions of his palm, hardly even delving into the growing wetness in her folds.

                “It’s not, I promise,” he assured her gently. “Like I said, just relax. I’m giving you an orgasm, yes, but I’m also giving you a genuine massage, Usa.” Feeling her arousal coating his palm, Trunks watched his handiwork and was pleased to see her folds naturally flowering open under his skilled touch. “I’m not just going right for the kill,” he explained as he slipped his hand down a little to caress her folds with his fingertips. “I’m coaxing it out of you, building your release up slowly and letting it come out on its own. When you’re sufficiently aroused, you’ll basically blossom out, exposing your clitoris. And when it’s aching for stimulation, it will swell out of its hood.”

                “Oh… I—I didn’t know that,” she admitted shyly. “I guess I should have paid more attention to Mina or taken a seminar at one of her temples. So, when my body’s ready…?”

                “Then you’ll come,” Trunks answered. “And then I’ll start massaging the rest of you, nice and slow.” He smiled seductively down at her then as he pressed a single digit to her wet slit, gently working the tip of it around in a little circle, appreciating her instant sigh of pleasure. “During the regular massage, by the way… whenever you become aroused, I’m going to get you off again. Call it a bonus,” he whispered with a sexy little smirk.

                Licking her lips in anticipation, Usagi couldn’t help but shift her hips a little as her core began to ache, and as if in response, she actually felt her body drawing his finger into her. There was no pressure of him pushing it in, either, and she knew by his pleased expression that that was exactly what was supposed to have happened. “What about you?” She whispered.

                “A client usually ‘tips’ their masseuse at the end of the massage by letting them seek their own pleasure once it’s over,” Trunks supplied.

                “I’m pretty sure I’m going to tip you heavily,” she admitted hoarsely, trying not to rock her hips as the finger now locked inside of her began to work its way around her inner walls, kneading the sensitive flesh leisurely, building a wonderful, glowing warmth in her lower belly. “Trunks… I… I think I’m about to come,” she warned him softly.

                “Really?” He asked in surprise. “Just from this little bit of stimulation?” Trunks puffed up a bit with pride when she nodded slightly, her breaths coming out in little pants, her hands clutching at the towel beneath her, and he slowly withdrew the finger inside of her only to press it and the tip of another digit there. Her body instantly began to draw them into her, and he marveled at the way she was already flexing around them a little before he gradually began to work them in a small circle inside of her, the tips rubbing and stroking the slick, tight flesh.

                “Gods yes… Trunks… just like that,” she moaned softly, her hips bucking a bit and a high whimper escaping her as she felt the fingers of his free hand whisper lightly over the hood of her clit.

                “Looks like I’m going to make you come twice before I start the massage,” he mused. “Your clit’s only just starting to swell, Usa. It’s not quite ripe, yet.”

                _I’m a fruit, now?_ She wondered absently as the pads on his fingers found a particularly wonderful spot and seemed to focus on it, pushing her right towards the edge. Usa then felt his mouth closing over a nipple and sucking down, and all coherent thought fled as she moaned his name and tumbled right over the edge into oblivion, her body bucking and shuddering against him.

                Trunks nearly lost to his beast when he looked up to see her eyes smoky, her face practically glowing in the aftermath of her gently induced orgasm, but he reined it in in favor of kissing her softly as he kept his fingers moving inside of her, now sliding in and out as they continued moving in tiny circular motions. “The sweetest fruit of all,” he replied to her last sane thought. “And I’m going to pluck you, my angel. Many, many times before the massage is over.”

                “Pluck?” She asked with a tiny grin, her voice low and husky and well-satisfied. “I think you mean fuck, Trunks.”

                “You said it, not me. Now… let’s see here…” He slid down a little to inspect her and smiled at what he found between her thighs; her clit was nice and swollen, fully exposed from its hood, and he bent his head to give it a little lick, making her shiver. “I think I’ll use my fingers first,” Trunks informed her.

                Usagi tensed and moaned softly the moment she felt his calloused fingers gently stroking over her in tiny circles, his other hand still swirling and pumping into her slowly, a third finger stretching her as her body accepted it and drew it in. “So good, Trunks… don’t stop…”

                “I won’t,” he promised gently as he began to carefully massage the receptive little pearl with just his middle finger, using firm, oil-slicked strokes to make her moan and squirm some more. “Relax,” he reminded her.

                “I want you,” she groaned, bucking into his hand, aching to be filled to the brim. His fingers just weren’t enough when she knew what he felt like pounding inside of her, stretching her deliciously, how his weight felt pressing down on her while he kissed her senseless. “P—Please Trunks… I need you inside of me…”

                “Shh, Usa. You’ll have me soon enough. I promise.” Despite that, he could still feel her need through the still-forming mating bond, and Trunks couldn’t help a little swell of pride knowing that he had such an effect on her. But he relented a bit and moved the fingers inside of her a little harder, still massaging her inner walls in slow circles, and bent his head to begin licking at her swollen bud, swirling his tongue around it, lapping at it and sucking on it lightly on occasion.

                The added stimulation of his tongue had Usagi sagging into her pillows in surrender, uttering a long, low moan of ecstasy, her fingers sliding down the sheets to tangle themselves in his hair, and when she felt his lips pursing around her to suckle her slowly, her eyes rolled back and she whimpered his name. “ _Trunks…_ going to come,” she warned him, barely in time for the tsunami of pleasure coursing through every nerve ending, making her go stiff from head to toe as she yelled and clutched at his hair.

                Once he’d rode out her climax, Trunks licked his lips and cleaned up with a towel, beaming the entire time, immensely pleased with how responsive she’d been to him during so short a time. “I’m tempted to give you one more,” he confessed, “but I can feel how badly you want me, too. Lay back and relax and I’ll continue on to the massage.”

                “Kay,” she whimpered, sagging back down, her eyes half-lidded, the pupils blown with desire. The first touch of his freshly oil-coated hands made her jump in surprise; gods, she was so sensitive! Everywhere!

                “That’s the whole point of the first part of the massage, angel,” Trunks reminded her as he let his hands glide gently over her stomach, around her breasts, then down her sides, then back around again while his fingers began to knead the soft flesh.

                Cooing softly at the swell of pure pleasure running through her, Usagi’s lips turned up in a dreamy smile and she began arching into his fingers wherever his touch was pleasing her the most. Then he was massaging her breasts, his thumbs stroking deliberately over the nipples, pressing into them in little circles, and she let out a moan. “I so wish I’d asked you for this kind of massage last night,” she admitted, her eyes rolling back a bit when he boldly bent his head and gave into his beast by sucking on an erect nipple.

                “While it would have been fun, Usa, I don’t think it would have been a good idea to make love to you before I’d felt the pull for you, and you know I would have taken you if I’d given you a full Saiyan massage.” Trunks moved to her legs then, adding some more oil for her feet and her calves, cherishing every little sound she made as he kneaded and caressed every inch of skin.  “Time to flip over,” Trunks finally told her, scenting her heavy arousal in the air.

                “Wait,” she said, using her legs to pull him to her. “You don’t have to finish the rest if you want to skip straight to the tip, Trunks. And I sooo want to give you a tip,” she admitted with a blush over being so wanton. Usagi moaned when he only kissed her in response, but that sound quickly turned to one of frustration when he pulled away and turned her over. “Please?”

                “Didn’t I tell you I’d make you come whenever you got aroused?” He asked with a patient smile. “I was just saving it for when I had you on your stomach,” he added as he began to use the oil to lightly slick down the one appendage he’d never used in a massage before. “Spread your legs for me a little, angel. Now… relax.” Trunks pushed his tail into her gently then, making little swirling motions with it as he had with his fingers, and when she immediately arched and moaned, he knew she was enjoying it and went on to her shoulders to massage them while his tail took care of her burning need.

                Usagi both melted and felt inflamed at the odd combination of having her shoulders massaged while his tail was thrusting and twisting inside of her firmly, focusing almost solely on that spot deep within her that had made her tremble and moan while they’d made love. But it did feeling amazing, that she couldn’t deny, and as he worked his large hands firmly down her spine she finally shattered and gripped the sheets, only to moan deliriously at the feeling of his hands going right to her mound and her ass and massaging her steadily, his palm spurring on a shuddering aftershock as it ground up into her clit. “ _Trunks_ …”

                “Mmm… I bet that feels nice, doesn’t it, angel? Are you enjoying this? Letting your mate cater to your every pleasure?”

                “You bet I am,” she groaned into her pillow, drooling a little as he continued to rub her intimately.

                “Good,” his beast purred. “Come for me again, _r’sha_.” He moved his hands to her spine again and continued where he left off, flexing his tail a little harder and delighting in her wanton, muffled cries as he quickly and easily sent her falling into another intense climax. His purr hitched as he felt her tighten around his tail, and just like before, one of his slick hands went right to her mound and palmed her, rubbing and grinding up into her clit lazily.

                And then it was right back to her lower spine and the muscles surrounding it, and he listened to her sigh his name in pure bliss even as he eased his tail out of her. Trunks moved on to her arms then and delighted in every noise she made as he expertly worked out any lingering tension, occasionally bending down give her a tender, lingering kiss, noting that her eyes were shut and her face wore an expression of peace. “Enjoying me, sweetheart?”

                “This is _wonderful_ ,” she gurgled, smiling as she kept her eyes closed and just appreciated the sensation of his fingers gliding back to her shoulders, no longer kneading, but simply exploring and caressing her sensitive skin. “You’ll let me do this for you sometime?” She added hopefully as he slid down to her thighs and began to expertly arouse her once more.

                “If you want to, yes, I’ll gladly lie still and let you do whatever you want to me. Not tonight, though,” he added when he sensed her intentions through the bond. “Tonight’s about _you_ , Usagi… even though my beast is suggesting massaging your mouth with something other than my tongue.” Trunks grinned at her immediate blush, so bright that it was visible even in the dimming firelight; if the fireplace was going out, they must have spent quite a bit of time just on the Saiyan massage.

                _No wonder my cock’s starting to hurt,_ Trunks mused.

                “I have the remedy for that,” Usa replied to his thoughts, reaching down and back to stroke him once, enjoying the way he instinctively thrust against her hand and growled.

                “Alright, damn it,” he half-growled, half-chuckled, “it’s time for the slow, deep-tissue massage, _r’sha_. And I do mean _deep_.” He flipped her over then and the moment Usa had wound her legs around his waist, he pressed his entry, pausing once he’d breached her with the head, letting her body draw him in gradually like it had his fingers. “That’s it,” he groaned, delighting in the way her slick walls were flexing and pulling him deeper.

                “Please, Trunks—“

                “No,” he said softly, “believe it or not, this _is_ part of the massage, _r’sha_. Relax into me and let me give you the sweetest pleasure you’ve ever known.” The Saiyan prince smiled when she nodded, and he leaned up a bit as he waited for her body to take all of him on its own, occupying his hands by gently sliding them over her pert breasts, massaging his way down to her flat tummy to work the flesh over her uterus.

                Trembling at the overwhelming need to feel him moving, Usagi merely moaned and tried her best to follow his instructions to keep still, but when she felt a calloused thumb glide down to stroke her clit, she lost all control and arched into him, sheathing him deep inside of her. “Sorry,” she whimpered, “couldn’t help it.”

                “Impatient woman,” Trunks purred as he leaned back down and pressed himself flush against her body, sensing her desire to feel his weight bearing down on her. “How does it feel, sweetheart?” He breathed in her ear. “I can only imagine how sensitive you are after coming so many times, and I can certainly feel how wet and tight you’ve gotten from my efforts.”

                Blushing in the firelight, Usagi could only look up at him through her lashes, fixated on the way his blue eyes were gazing down at her with intense emotion. Gods, much more of just staring into his eyes like that and she’d be falling madly in love with him. “It feels perfect,” she finally confessed. “ _You_ feel perfect, Trunks,” she added in the softest, nervous whisper he’d ever heard.

                “It’s because I was _made for you, r’sha_. And you for me.” Trunks sealed the tender statement with a kiss and began to move then, flexing his hips slowly, carefully, growling softly on the very first thrust when she instantly gripped his shoulders and moaned his name. “That’s it, angel, come for me.”

                “About to,” she barely managed, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure rushing through her body, centered between her thighs, rising higher with every slow, gentle, smooth movement of his thick arousal. “Please don’t stop, Trunks,” she babbled out as her nails dug mercilessly into his back. “ _Please_ —oh gods! Coming!”

                The nails cutting into his back were setting his beast loose, so Trunks removed her hands as she came, growling loudly at the way she was squeezing him tightly, her core convulsing around him long and hard as her cry of rapture filled the room, and he pinned her wrists above her head with one large hand. “Don’t… want to… hurt you…” He panted when she came down from her high and stared up at him in confusion. “Now come for me again,” he ordered gruffly, picking up the pace just a little while keeping his hips from moving any harder.

                “Trunks, I won’t break,” she found herself answering as she bucked her hips up into his just as he thrust down, moaning at the force of it. “Oh gods, that felt _so_ good… please, Trunks…”

                Reading her through the bond, the prince of Vegeta-sai had to inwardly chuckle at her thoughts; she was under some assumption that he was treating her like a fragile old lady, like she’d smash on the bed if he so much as _thought_ about fucking her. “No, Usa, I thought to make love to you, that’s all. But if you want me to…”

                “Yes!” She yelped when he gave her a single hard thrust to test her out. Holy shit, that felt so amazing!

                “Tell me if I hurt you so I can stop, ok?” The moment she nodded enthusiastically, Trunks picked up the pace, moving into her harder and faster, gradually increasing the force until his little queen was screaming his name and clutching at him tightly, her nails once again raking down his back.

                That was setting his beast loose again, too, but at that point it didn’t matter; Trunks was already taking her as hard as his beast was willing to, and he had to marvel that his wild side apparently knew his mate’s limits before he even did.

                Trunks was broken from that brief thought by another cry of rapture, and he grinned down at her when she started to come down from her high, her walls clenching and spasming around him in the aftermath only to squeeze him hard when he continued to fuck into her roughly. “Is this what you wanted, my angel?” He purred against her lips.

                “Yes!” She answered immediately. “Please come for me, Trunks!”

                Purring loudly at her insistent demand, Trunks immediately slowed down again, pressing tightly to her and rolling his hips into hers as gently as he had before. “I want to come like this,” he confessed before capturing her lips with his own. “Bite me,” he instructed once he’d kissed her deeply, his tail winding around her waist to lift her tighter to him.

                Touched by his sudden tenderness, Usagi didn’t merely sink her teeth into his shoulder like he thought she would; she licked and kissed and teased the mark she’d left on him earlier, but when she felt his canines puncturing her own mating mark, she came hard and long and clamped down on the tanned flesh, sending him right over the edge with her.

                “Mmm…” Gods damn it, she tasted so good, and Trunks couldn’t stop sucking on her mark for several minutes, only releasing it when she’d come for him two more times and she started to beg him to let go, that it was too much for her to handle. “You’re welcome,” he purred, chuckling into her breast when he heard her mutter something awestruck and loving.

                “Yes,” she sighed, “I may as well thank you and pet your ego since the real fun starts tomorrow, Trunks. Tomorrow,” she chuckled playfully, “we get to deal with Haruka and your family. Hopefully she won’t come in guns blazing when I call her and inform her that I’m married.”

                Oh dear gods, he’d nearly forgotten about Haruka! “Oh, joy… if I have to deal with her, I’m hoping you’ll at least give me a little morning delight when we wake.”

                “Maybe,” she giggled as he rolled off of her and he drew her tightly into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the crescent on her forehead. “Ok, fine. You know I’m not going to protest being woken up with sex.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonmage, I know you've been waiting on this one for a LONG fucking time--well, here it is! Lemme know what the next one you want is and I'll get on it as soon as I finish AnaFrost's commission and Nikki's!

                Hearing his scouter go off, Trunks barely managed to roll to the edge of the bed to scoop it up, sleepily donning it. “Whaaa? I thought I’d turned this thing off,” he whined.

                A barely restrained Prince Vegeta appeared on the screen and growled at the sight of his oldest child. “I had your mother hack it! And I hope you have a damned good explanation for what I heard this morning!”

                “Yeah. My beast. Can I hang up now? I’m exhausted and I am _not_ in the mood, Father.”

                The crown prince opened his mouth to start yelling in earnest, but stopped dead when he realized that his son had said ‘my beast.’ Not his cock. Well, shit… _that_ was a first.

Never once had Trunks _ever_ lied about his beast being in control; it was an unspoken Saiyan rule that a warrior _never_ joked around about his inner demon clawing at the surface, a high matter of honor that a warrior never so much as even exaggerated the subject. A Saiyan didn’t make light of his beast jerking him around like a marionette, simple as that. “Did you feel the pull?” Vegeta asked slowly.

                “Mhm… can I go now?” He whined, rolling onto his back, only to feel a warm, soft, perfect body snuggling tightly to his own and an equally warm mouth sucking on the earlobe not occupied by the scouter. “Usa, cut that out unless you want some more,” he snorted tiredly.

                “Then tell your father to shut his cakehole and let us sleep,” she mumbled into his chest as she laid her head on it. “I’m too old to listen to him whine about who his son is sleeping with. You’re an adult and can make your own decisions.”

                “Woman! You’d better remember just who you’re—“

                “I _do_ remember whom I’m speaking with, Prince Gee Gee, and I also remember putting your face in the dirt when you were fifteen!” Serenity snapped into the mic. “Heh, and by the way…?” She added with a saucy purr, too sleepy to feel embarrassed, “your son’s equipment is much, _much_ bigger than yours.”

                “I was _fifteen_ and Bulma and Ami had just frozen my bath water!”

                “Excuses, excuses,” she chuckled, grinning at the sound of his indignant sputtering. “Now hang up, Trunks… or I’m breaking that thing.”

                “Wait,” Vegeta said quickly. “Look… Trunks, I feel the need to warn you, even if it’s only because you’re the fruit of my loins and all that touching fatherly bullshit. But… I heard about you and Serenity from Haruka, who called me to confirm it and—“ The look of terror on Trunks’s face brought forth a classic smirk and a nod from Vegeta. “Yeah. Shit’s about to get real, boy. I suggest you pull your dick out of the queen for five minutes and get your armor on.”

                “So much for sleeping until noon,” Serenity whined, rolling out of bed as she mulled over just how to handle what would likely be a screaming fiesta of epic proportions. “Feel like hiding behind my skirt _now_?”

                “While it’s tempting… no,” Trunks sighed. “Father, how long do you think she’ll be? Did she say how far out she was? Or…” He shivered at the thought of her already being there and waiting outside the door, listening in on the current discussion. “…did she teleport? Is she already here?”

                “I don’t know,” Vegeta answered honestly. “I’m assuming that she called me from Uranus to confirm anything before she left her planet, and that was about ten minutes ago. So you just might have some time before—“

                A huge ‘boom’ was heard downstairs just then and Vegeta stopped talking, then chuckled at the owlish look on his son’s face. “She’s theeeeeere…” He said in a little teasing sing-song voice. “Tuck your balls, boy! And on a serious note… call me if you need backup. No one beats on my spawn but me… and your mother, of course.”

                Trunks hung up then and frowned deeply before sliding out of the bed and calmly donning his tank top and fatigues, but when the queen nervously tried to help him buckle on his armor he waved it off and kissed her. “No, if there’s to be a fight, I’d rather not be weighed down; that armor’s just for show, _r’sha_.”

                She blushed at the term of endearment and gratefully accepted another tender kiss before letting him help her lace up a simple strapless gown—there was quite a bit of kissing and groping and giggling during the process of getting her dressed, but they got it done fairly quickly since they could already hear some commotion from the floor below.

                They entered the sitting room with hardly a second to spare and found a tray full of food waiting for them, a note upon it in Naru’s handwriting, and Usagi blushed the moment she read it, fluffing her blonde hair in embarrassment. “Um, Trunks… apparently Umino and Naru came to get me last night for something and they… well… they heard us.”

                “Shit. Well, it’s something we’ll deal with later. For now, come here, sit in my lap and let me feed you. It’ll help our case with Ruka if we present the image of a couple deeply in love,” Trunks said as he took her hand and pulled her over, taking a seat right next to the tray and purring happily as she settled in his lap.

                “Present an image my ass,” Usagi snorted. “Your beastie just wants to feed me.”

                Trunks smiled and shrugged as he took a bowl from the tray and fed her a bite of sweetened oatmeal. “Hey, I did say that I was falling,” he whispered sincerely. “I meant it.” He sealed the words with a kiss when she blushed at him like a shy maiden, and apparently Haruka had sensed a disturbance in the Force—because she chose just then to bust into the queen’s chambers.

                “I KNEW IT.”

                Trunks schooled his expression well when Usagi suddenly spoke, but he had to hand it to her; even with the full mating bond, her stern, quiet calm amazed him. “Haruka, I haven’t a clue what you did or didn’t know, but I’ll remind you that this is my _private_ sitting room. Since you’re family, I’ll forgive the intrusion, but I insist that you to knock in the future. Was that you I heard downstairs with the loud boom and all the yelling?”

                The queen of Uranus was apparently just as surprised by Usagi’s unflummoxed reaction to her sudden appearance; the moon queen seemed to think that it was perfectly normal to perch upon a Saiyan prince’s lap while he held a spoon to her lips, and Haruka blinked and stared when her queen took the offered morsel, her cheeks flushing with pleasure as Trunks’s lips twitched up happily and he purred as she gazed into his eyes. “And when exactly did you plan to inform _your court_ that you were getting remarried?” Haruka asked softly, her voice deceptively calm. Inside she was a roaring hurricane about to make landfall and she didn’t even care if her liege could sense that fact through her empathy.

                “I’d planned to make an announcement this afternoon,” Usagi stated with a shrug. “After all, it’s not like I’ve kept anything a secret; Trunks only asked me last night. There will, of course, be a ceremony in several months, but since Trunks and I felt the pull and he’s a little too old for his beast to allow proper courtship, it wouldn’t have been prudent or practical to wait. Even _you_ know that about Saiyans, Haruka, you’re not stupid. Making him wait would have been cruel.”

                “Oh, I know a lot about Saiyans,” Haruka ground out. “I also happen to know quite a lot about _this_ particular Saiyan and his adventures with four of your sisters! Or did he even bother to tell you that he was working his way to the moon via your sister’s beds!?”

                The only reason Trunks didn’t leap off the couch and deck Haruka was because of his mate’s growing fury, palpable through the bond and visible in the cold glint to her eyes and her reaction to the way he tensed beneath her. They’d only been mated for a handful of hours, but they were of an emotional accord as they both clenched their fists until their knuckles turned white.

“What happened last night was not a result of some conspiracy to conquer every queen and princess in the system, Haruka!” Usa snapped, her cheeks heating up and her eyes filling with tears of embarrassment and anger even as she felt Trunks’s hand making slow, soothing circles over her back despite his own rage. “Not only that, but it’s incredibly rude of you to bring up Trunks’s previous liaisons when he and I mated only last night! Would you have done the same to Mina at her wedding reception!? Should I have done the same to _you_ at yours and Michiru’s!? Michiru wasn’t the first and only woman you’d ever been with—in fact, I recall you being quite proud of an _awfully_ long list of conquests before her, you— _you hypocrite_! Oh, and let’s not forget that myself and the rest of my guardians were added to that list before my first marriage! You’ve slept with _all_ of us except Hotaru, and now you’re faulting Trunks for sleeping with half!? **_How dare you_** **_pass judgment_** **_when you’re guilty of even more!_** ”

                “That’s different and _you know it_ , Usagi!” Haruka replied insistently. “This… this Saiyan only wants to get into bed with _my_ Koneko in order to conquer the system and—“

                The new accusation infuriated him even further, but his beast snapped free of the leash over a very different matter, barely noticing his mate’s hands when they shoved him back into his seat the moment he tried to leap up from the couch. “ _Mine_ ,” Trunks corrected her, cutting off the Senshi of Uranus with a loud growl, oblivious to Usagi’s attempt to soothe him with her light. Oh no, he was beyond even Neo Queen Serenity’s abilities at that point. “ _Not_ yours. Not yours in any way, shape or form. **_Mine_**.”

                “Trunks… shh, it’s alright, I’m sure that’s not what she—“

                “That **_is_** what she meant and _you know it_!” Even when Usagi cupped his face in her hand and released her healing light, Trunks didn’t look away from Haruka for a moment, his eyes flecked with green and his hair flickering back and forth between lavender and gold as his ki thrummed at the thought of someone else attempting to lay claim to the woman he already cared for fiercely, his tail thrashing in agitation as he growled in warning. “Take. It. Back,” the Saiyan prince advised her, his voice dangerously soft, filled with a promise of violence should Haruka decide to test the last shred of his beast’s patience… patience that was only utilized at all because of his mate’s undying, unconditional love for her guardians.

                Looking over and up at the leader of the Outers, Usagi pleaded with her silently, using only her eyes, begging her to back down and avoid a fight, but Haruka only held the staring contest, her eyes narrowed to slits as her hands flexed in a clear sign that she was itching to break his face.

Usagi was angrier than she’d ever been with one of her Senshi in her entire two thousand years, but the dark, murderous hatred she could feel pouring from Trunks was enough to stop any thought of retaliation in its tracks. No, she didn’t want her sister to die that day, and if one of them didn’t back down, that was exactly what would happen. Uranus had infuriated Trunks past the point of forgiveness, unless Usagi could talk him down from his plan to put his fist through her skull out of revenge for the many slights to his honor and her challenge to his claim on Usagi.

“Haruka,” the Lunarian whispered. “I’m Trunks’s mate, now. His _wife_. I’m his and he’s mine… and _nothing_ will change that. _No one_ will change that… not even you, not even if all eight of you demand a divorce. Trunks and I… we’re...” No, she couldn’t lie outright, not when there was so much tension between Uranus and her husband, so Usagi fished for something to say that could easily be implied as a declaration of love. “…we’re both in this for the long haul. It’s not some passing infatuation, Haruka. It’s marriage… and it’s permanent, whether or not you like it or approve of him. So please… stop this,” she implored softly. “Please, Ruka, don’t ruin my first day with my husband. Don’t react to an act of love with an act of hate.”

                That was what finally got through to her and Haruka sighed at the sight of tears spilling over from Usagi’s eyes, relaxing her posture just in time for someone to slap her in the back of the head. “Ow! What the fuck!? Michiru!?”

                “Are you _insane_!?” The queen of Neptune hissed from between clenched teeth as her spouse whirled around to face her. “I get you’re upset, Ruka, but you’re acting like a complete idiot! You _can’t_ just teleport into the palace and break everything in your path! You _can’t_ just barge into the queen’s _private chambers_! And all of that aside, you don’t just _bust into a sitting room occupied by newlyweds_ right after they’ve rolled out of bed! Gods, I could _throttle_ you!” She shouted as she snagged Uranus by the ear and yanked her painfully through the open door and out into the hallway. “Take your rude ass downstairs right this minute and clean up the mess you’ve made, or I swear by all that’s holy, you’ll sleep alone for the rest of your life! NOW! Poseidon save me, you have no common sense, no concept of decorum, and no respect for privacy! How would _you_ have felt if someone had kicked in _our_ door the morning after we’d been married!? You would have murdered them!” Michiru answered for her before pointing sternly towards the stairs. “Now get down there and clean up, and thank Cronus for your lucky streak! If Trunks had kicked the shit out of you in retaliation, I wouldn’t have blamed him one bit! None of us would have! ‘My Koneko’ _indeed_! _You should_ _know better_!”

                “No,” Trunks grunted when Usagi tried to slide out of his lap to go to the door. He needed her there, he needed her to stay put, he needed that calming scent right in his nose and that healing light flooding him. It was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment, and Trunks was terrified he’d fly after Haruka and break every bone in her body if his mate left his arms.

                “Oh… _hush_ ,” the queen sputtered as she summoned some of her rarely used Senshi strength and shoved herself right out of his lap and onto her feet, ignoring the odd feeling that rushed through the bond and herself the moment his beast usurped control from the prince… as well as the possessive growl that followed it. At least, she ignored it for the moment; ignoring it for much longer than that would probably be a very bad idea. “I’m coming right back, Trunks. I promise. Please just stay put for a moment,” she told him gently as she bent down and kissed him, shivering when it proved to be raw and demanding on his end, however short it was. “Please, let me take care of my sister,” she pleaded quietly.

                “Go on,” Trunks sighed, nodding before kissing her again and fighting his beast down; he had to remind it that the immediate threat was out of the room and that his mate was distressed. It would be better to let her tend to Michiru, who was clearly fighting the urge to cry her eyes out after ripping the love of her life a new asshole. Being Saiyan, Trunks could imagine how shitty he’d feel after screaming his head off at his mate and then trampling her feelings… even if it’d been well-deserved in Haruka’s case, and he reminded himself that Usagi could feel every single bit of Neptune’s emotions thanks to her empathic gifts. With that in mind, he acknowledged that Michiru was definitely the priority, not himself… even though he wanted desperately to hold Usagi close and hear her reassure him that she was his and _only_ his.

“Michiru, come here,” the Lunarian queen stated when she pulled away from Trunks and went to the doorway, tugging her weeping aqua-haired sister into the room by the hand as she caught a fleeting glimpse of Haruka far across the long hallway, hurrying down the stairs with a deeply troubled look about her. “Shh… calm down. It’s alright.”

                “It’s _not_ alright!” Michiru and Trunks snapped simultaneously, followed by a slow, shared look of acknowledgement and a respectful nod towards one another.

                “No, not _that_ ,” the queen sighed in reply to them both. “I meant that _you’re_ alright. That you’ll _be_ alright,” Usa clarified as she hugged Michiru tightly and used her light to calm her. “Calm down. And… thank you,” she added gently, giving her a shaky, hesitant smile when Michiru produced a handkerchief and wiped at the blonde’s tears, then her own. “Trunks was trying his best not to respond violently, but I was afraid I was going to need to get between them.”

                “I’m glad you didn’t have to,” Michiru murmured as she thought of the ramifications of a Super Saiyan prince versus a livid, jealous queen of Uranus. Usagi would have been forced to ascend to her strongest form in order to stand any hope of keeping them from fighting. “ _Really_ glad you didn’t have to.” Usagi was warm, but Cosmos… Cosmos was absolutely terrifying if someone was dumb enough to push the wrong buttons. “I’m sorry that I didn’t speak up sooner,” she added guiltily.

“I didn’t want to get involved, but Haruka… she went too far. Way too far. As usual. I don’t know what I expected, honestly. One moment she’s answering her communicator, the next she’s making calls—one of them was to your father, Trunks—and then she’s yelling and swearing and telling me that you’d been forced to mate a Saiyan. I didn’t know what to think so I went with her. I was prepared to fight you if she turned out to be right about it all, but mostly I was just confused. I mean… we all _know_ Usagi. There’s no way in hell she’d _ever_ let a man _force her_ into bed. Especially not after the Diamond incident in the past and our more recent run-in with him a few hundred years ago,” she finished wearily. “I should’ve known better, simple as that. I should’ve kept her from bothering you two and I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“I can’t blame you for hesitating to stand up to your mate,” Trunks sighed, the first to reply to her heartfelt apology even if his voice and body language was gruff at best. “You’re not at fault for anything, Michiru… and for the record, we felt the pull. Last night wasn’t planned in advance.”

“Not _at all_ ,” Usagi muttered, blushing hotly at the memory and the tiny smile that Michiru managed, clearly about to ask her little sister all about her first romantic encounter since the husband that had broken her heart.

The husband that had—no. No, it was better not to think about Endymion and the violent, painful way he’d died… even though he’d deserved it. Better not to think about it, though, not when Usagi was so good at picking up on emotions. The last thing Michiru wanted was for the queen to pick up on her guilt and start asking why Neptune felt the emotion in the first place.

Because if she did, Michiru didn’t think she could lie about it anymore. Not after the way Haruka had just shown her ass.

It would be much better to steer the subject away from anything that might make the queen of Neptune think of Endymion… or of the fact that Haruka had sworn her to silence on the truth of his brutal, merciless murder. “So… you said not to react to an act of love with an act of hate. You love him, then?” Michiru asked, grinning when Usagi gnawed on her lower lip and turned even redder. “Hm, I haven’t seen the tomato-face in four or five centuries,” she chuckled. “Guess it’s the real deal, then. Congratulations, kitten. Trunks, however…? _You_ have my sincerest condolences. I’m positive that Haruka won’t be the last negative reaction to your union. The most explosive, probably… but definitely _not_ the last. I hope you’re prepared to defend this marriage as nonviolently as possible for the next several months… possibly even the next several years.”

“You haven’t even counted my mother’s reaction,” the prince reminded her dryly. “My father’ll back off. I think. My grandfather, too. But my mother expressly forbade me from _any_ relationships, and since she’s not Saiyan I don’t think she’ll be very forgiving, even if I get ‘I FELT THE PULL’ tattooed on my forehead. If I can successfully manage to convince her not to beat the shit out of me, then I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to handle anyone else that has a problem with this relationship… even if I have to handle any opposition for years, as you say. Surely, no one could possibly be any more upset about it than my mother’s going to be. Even if they were,” he added with a shiver of real fear, “they still wouldn’t be half as scary.”

“Tell you what,” Michiru offered with a gentle, understanding smile, “as a peace offering and an apology for Haruka’s behavior, I’ll talk to Bulma for you. I’ll explain that it really _was_ the pull and that it’s _love_ , not _just_ hormones. Sound good to you, Trunks?” When he nodded with wide, surprised eyes, Michiru gave him a saucy wink before turning to the door. “Good. After all, I’m very used to scary tempers in my own family; Bulma couldn’t possibly be as bad as Rei or Haruka at their worst. I’ll give you both some privacy, now. After all, you’re newlyweds,” she chuckled despite her worry and embarrassment over Haruka’s outburst. “It would be awfully rude of me to stick around after the um… _dry spell_ that our most beloved queen’s suffered through all these years. I’ll go speak with your mother in the meantime and calm Haruka down…” She tipped them both a wink at that, putting on a happy face for Usagi’s benefit, who was still frowning, clearly troubled by Uranus’s reaction and deep in thought. “…while I’m gone, I’m positive that a couple newlyweds such as yourselves can find something to occupy your private time?”

“Oh. Most definitely,” Trunks replied with artificial seriousness, his lips twitching upwards before he forced them back down into a mock expression of severity. “No worries, sister, I’ve already thought of a few things to do while we wait for you to finish speaking with my mother… and in all seriousness,” he added genuinely, “ _thank you_.” Knowing Michiru, she’d just make the call to Bulma to express her heartfelt congratulations to the parents of the groom, and when the blue-haired genius exploded in an exquisite display of icy fury that never failed to impress both Vegeta and Trunks, Neptune would feign surprise at her anger before insisting that Trunks had felt the pull and had fallen in love with the queen. Hopefully, that would work.

Hopefully. _I’m usually a glass half empty kind of man, but right now I really need a glass half full,_ Trunks thought nervously.

“Don’t thank me,” Michiru replied with a saucy smile. “Just make every effort to make my littlest sister the happiest woman in the universe. She carries far too much stress… and the more I think about it, the more I think that you just _might_ be good for her. I’d say that she might be good for you, but that would be pointless, since our kitten’s good for _everyone_ ,” she added as her smile softened thoughtfully. “I’ll be back in a couple hours,” she stated quickly before either of them could reply, hurrying out of the room to go find somewhere quiet to speak with Haruka… and then with the notoriously fiery Princess Bulma.

Caught between grinning at his new sister-in-law stupidly and trying his best _not_ to grin at her stupidly when he felt his mate’s mortification through the bond, Trunks sputtered at Michiru’s back and the closing door for a moment before making sure it was locked… then turned on Queen Serenity with a clear purpose in his every step and a smug, sexy smirk turning up his lips.

“What’s that look for?” Usa asked slowly, walking backwards with every advancing step he took, resisting the instinct to run. She felt hunted but she knew better than to _ever_ run from a Saiyan that had sex on the brain… at least, not unless she felt like getting fucked through a wall. And while she wouldn’t mind that one bit under certain circumstances, a small part of her current train of thought recalled the way Trunks’s beast had checked its thrusts the night before in order to avoid hurting her.

Typically, she would’ve allowed herself to feel insulted by that, but Usagi had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that he really would have hurt her if he’d gone any harder. Furthermore, if she’d been forced to put herself between Trunks and Haruka only moments beforehand, Usagi knew she would have been just as forced to transform into Cosmos. Haruka trained every day and so did Trunks… and while it pained the queen to admit it, she knew she’d never be able to hold a candle to them in a fight—even as Neo Queen Serenity—unless she started training again. _Not to mention the fact that my belly’s soft and my arms and legs are nowhere near as tone as they were before Chibi-Usa was born… hell, even when I fought Diamond, I was still in fighting shape. Now, the only shape I’m looking at is a round shape if I don’t start working out again._

“Michiru said to make you happy,” Trunks purred, breaking her out of her thoughts, “and since she’s talking to my mother for me to save me from being screamed at until I go deaf and being pummeled to within an inch of my life… I have to say that I have _every_ intention of making good on her request.”

Crossing her arms firmly over her chest, Usagi craned her neck to look up at him when she backed into the wall and he hemmed her in with his arms, purring seductively as his tail waved about in the air and his lips cruised aimlessly over her throat. “Trunks, sex isn’t the _only_ thing that makes me happy, you know.”

“Hm…” He stopped at that and frowned. “I need to start remembering that, don’t I? Sorry,” he sighed when she shrugged and gave him a ‘well, duh?’ look before nodding towards the table full of food. Oh, yeah. Dur-hur. They’d been eating. And of course his mate and queen would still be starving after only a few bites of food before Haruka had stormed in unannounced. “No worries, angel _,_ I’m sure you’ll have me properly trained in the ways of marriage in no time,” he teased before scooping her up unexpectedly just to make her squeal, hauling her back over to the couch and settling her in his lap before grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs. “So, is this what’ll make you happy?” He asked, grinning as he heated up the plate with a little ki and raised a full fork to her lips.

“Yup! You’re learning quickly!” Usagi replied around a mouthful of food, nearly choking on a laugh at his expression when he pouted down at the plate he’d placed in her lap—all full of his favorites—warmed and ready for him to eat. “What?” She giggled, teasing him in return and giving him a taste of his own medicine. “You’re not happy, Trunks?”

“Sex isn’t the only thing that makes me happy, you know,” he countered in the same tone she’d used only moments before, only to break character and laugh when she shoved a spoonful of hot cereal in his mouth, stuffing it so full that he could barely chew without getting it all over both of their faces. “Poor Chibi-Usa!” He exclaimed once he’d finally managed to swallow. “It’s a wonder she never choked to death as a baby! You haven’t a single clue how to feed someone else, Usagi!”

“It’s been more than a few hundred years since she was a baby,” Usagi replied with a snort. “We age differently, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Trunks frowned at that and shook his head slowly. “Feels weird, you know? When you think about it in terms of years lived, I mean. How can Chibi-Usa seriously be so gods damned naïve after living for two-thousand-some-odd years? Really? I knew what sex was when I was like… two. Two _years_ , not two _hundred_ years. How in the hell did you not only avoid the subject for that long, let alone keep anyone from mentioning anything in front of her about it?”

Usa shrugged at that and shook her head, offering Trunks bites of food as she spoke. “I don’t know… probably the same way my mother kept it from me until I started venturing to Earth as a teenager? Things in the Lunarian palace were always really proper, especially where I was concerned. No one spoke about stuff like that to the princess, you know? And my Senshi—especially Minako—were all asked not to break Lunarian tradition by talking about those things in front of me. Is the tradition backwards, outdated and stupid? …yeah, I’m really starting to see that. But a lot of traditions seem kind of stupid when you think about it, even if they _did_ serve some sort of genuine purpose thousands of years ago.” As she swallowed the latest bite, the queen frowned, her expression deeply troubled once more. “You know, Trunks, the more I think about your question, the more I realize that it was never hard to keep Chibi-Usa away from sex. I honestly don’t think my daughter even saw me kiss her father but for a handful of times, and even then, she was very, very young… and those kisses were usually an act,” she added sadly. “Me? My father died before I was even born, so my mother didn’t even have a husband to kiss in front of me. I didn’t even know anything about kissing until I was nearly a teenager.”

“Wha?” Trunks asked, clearly dumbfounded. “Your mother never kissed you on the cheek or anything?”

“Of course she did,” Usagi sighed as she fed him another bite of oatmeal and leaned into his warmth, her eyes slipping shut as she savored the novelty of being held by a pair of strong arms that belonged to a man… a man that actually cared about her. Yes, she could definitely live with this arrangement, even if he turned out to be wrong about Usagi loving him eventually. With Trunks, she already had more in a single day than she’d ever had with Endymion over centuries of marriage. “I mean _romantic_ kissing. I shouldn’t have sheltered my daughter from the subject of sex like my mother did to me, but Chibi-Usa grew up knowing what a kiss was and what it meant. I never even saw a man and a woman kissing until I was a flower girl in a wedding when I was twelve.”

“One day,” Trunks murmured as he purred soothingly and ran his fingers through her hair, “when we have a daughter, she’s going to know what sex is by the time she’s three or four. Wait, let me finish,” he said quickly when she opened her mouth to protest. “The reason I knew what sex was by the time I was two, angel? It was because my parents could hardly keep their hands off of each other, even in front of me. Not to mention, I probably walked in on them going at it more times than I can count,” he added with a chuckle. “Ew… _so_ gross… but I remember being about four when I walked in on them and started crying because I thought that Father was hurting Mom. After all, she was yelling pretty loudly when I opened the door, and they were going at it _hard_. That was the first time I went Super Saiyan, you know.”

“Whoa… really?” Usagi asked with wide eyes. The thought of Bulma and Vegeta having sex was kind of gross, but this new development in the story definitely had her attention, and she couldn’t keep a tiny grin from her face at the idea of a naked, hard Vegeta’s reaction to _that_.

“That was the morning I learned that a Saiyan warrior’s ki is usually as low as possible when he’s with his mate. I put my father through the wall with a single punch. No,” Trunks added when Usagi laughed. “Honestly, angel… that part’s not very funny. I honest to gods almost killed him. Father was tanked for over a week. You know what surprised me, though?” He asked with a dark chuckle.

“What? That Vegeta wasn’t mad at you because you’d made the transformation at such a young age?” Usagi guessed.

“Bingo. But you know what surprised me even more…? When he came out of the tank, Mom and I were waiting, and the first thing I did was hug him and apologize. I remember crying so hard because I was terrified of what might’ve happened if I’d been even a little bit stronger than I already was, but Father…” His lips turning up in a wistful smile, Trunks sighed and shook his head, his eyes slipping shut as he watched the scene in his memories. “It was the first time he ever told me he was proud of me, and I’ve only heard those words out of his mouth four times in my entire life. He said that he was proud to be the warrior that had sired such a prodigy… but that he was even more proud _of me_ for not only making the transformation at such a young age, but for defending my mother so viciously, with every bit of power at my disposal. That _family is everything_ ,” Trunks murmured as his eyes cracked open and met crystal blue, his smile shifting to an expression of contentment and protective adoration. “That he no longer needed to worry about whether or not I’d hesitate to protect someone that I loved, and that he was proud of the fact that I’d nearly killed him in defense of my mother. That he trusted me to protect her whenever he left to train, and from that day forward, he was going to personally train me. That such a strong warrior deserved to be trained by himself and the king, not Nappa. Then he looked at Mom and asked her if she’d explained to me what they’d been doing when I’d opened the door, and when Mom laughed and nodded, I remember his face turning so red that I thought his head would explode,” Trunks finished with a chuckle.

“’No worries, Vegeta,’ my mom said, ‘I explained to Trunks that I loved every single moment of what you were doing to me.’ I swear, Usagi… my father somehow managed to turn even redder. I’ve never seen him so embarrassed in all my life… but something tells me that I’ll probably get what I deserve for laughing about it all these years when I finally have a child of my own. When _we_ have a child,” he amended with a chaste kiss to her lips. “Not right away,” he murmured when he sensed through the bond that she was on the verge of explaining to him that they should probably wait and get to know each other a little bit better before they started thinking about children… and an heir to the throne that he would one day inherit. “I’m more than happy to wait until you’re ready, angel… though I’ll admit that the thought of you carrying my son or daughter is _beyond_ appealing.”

His words only served to remind Usagi that she’d wanted another baby ever since Chibi-Usa had turned seven, but when she’d asked Endymion about it, he’d only said he’d think about it. He’d never brought up the subject with her again, and since the king and queen hadn’t even touched each other in private in centuries, Usagi had resigned herself to the fact that she would never again hold a baby to her breast, or sing slightly off-key lullabies in Lunarian to another little prince or princess. Endymion had died a few centuries after that, when the princess had been eleven, during a piloting exercise out in the middle of the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. When he’d died, Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity hadn’t even kissed in over six hundred years… and they hadn’t been intimate in over nine hundred years.

“Angel… Usagi,” Trunks whispered, breaking her out of her thoughts and the tidal wave of guilt, regret, and grief for what she perceived as her failure as a wife. He was still extremely new to the bond, but Usa’s emotions were so strong that the crown prince of Vegeta-sei was sure that he would have felt them loud and clear even if they hadn’t been sharing physical contact. “What happened between you and the king… not only will that never, _ever_ happen with me, but nothing he did— _none of it_ —was your fault.

Resting her head just below his chin, Usagi’s eyes slipped shut as she nodded. “I know that,” she whispered sadly as she touched her forehead. “Here. But here,” she continued as she touched the left side of her chest, “I can’t help but feel like it was my fault. Always have. Probably always will.”

Trunks could only sigh at that, unable to argue with her, well aware that someone could hardly help how they felt, let alone change it quickly or easily. Hopefully with time, he’d be able to erase her memory of Endymion… or at least the memory of the heartache that Usagi still felt whenever she thought about him, even hundreds of years after his sudden death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 


End file.
